You Left me, It hurt
by XoJammieoX
Summary: Dimitri left Rose to be Tasha's Guardian. A Month later, he comes back and Rose is faced with a lot of Decisions including a surprise on the way. Will Rose and Dimitri ever be together again after what has happened? LEMONS... But u'll have to wait abit.
1. Chapter 1: It Hurt, So Badly

**I Don't own anything, the awesomee Richelle Mead does. :P**

**If you don't like the idea of Dimitri and Tasha together, don't read this. Eventually, Rose and Dimitri will end up together. Just saying. :) **

**(Don't be offended, but I'm sure this is not offending :P)**

**Sorry this chapter is really short, I promise it's better in the next chapters though. ;) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- It hurt, So badly.**

**1 Month After**

**"**Rose?" Lissa whispered, I could feel the emotions running through the bond, sympathy, anger and concern. I wondered why Lissa was feeling these things.

"Dimitri and Tasha are coming back in a few days to attend the graduation ceremony here in the academy."

Shock ran through me then anger, why did he have to come back now? When the pain was almost gone? I remembered when he told me he was leaving to be Tasha's guardian. It had hurt like hell.

**Flashback**

_The alarm clock rang through the room. Damn. I didn't want to get up, but then I remembered I had my trainings with Dimitri. _

_I shot out of bed and pulled on track pants and a T-shirt, brushed my hair, grabbed my joggers and ran to the gym._

_When I arrived at the gym, Dimitri had his back to me._

"_Hey, Comrade, ready for some ass kicking?" I shouted to him._

_He turned around, his face looked cold and barked out, "20 Laps"_

_I was hurt, wondering why he looked cold, but I shrugged it off, figuring I could get him to warm up later. _

_When I finished the 20 Laps, I asked him, "Here I am, Now what are your other two wishes?"_

_Dimitri looked at me stonily, "Don't be a smartass"_

"_You like me that way" I replied, grinning._

"_I'm leaving to be Tasha Ozera's guardian" Wait. What? Did I hear correctly?_

"_Don't joke Dimitri, you know it's not funny when you do it" _

"_I'm not joking, Roz-se, she can give me a family, you can't" he told me._

_I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest._

_Just two days ago, we had given in to each other in the cabin by the woods. He had told me that he loved me and wouldn't let anything happen to me._

"_So, you lied, when you said you loved me?" I barely managed to choke out _

_Regret flashed across his face, but it was gone too quick for me to be sure._

"_I lied, rose, you are just a child, I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone by the end of the day" He spoke, absolutely no emotion in his voice except for coldness._

_Tasha came bounding in the gym, "Dimka," she smiled and ran to Dimitri, he caught her in an embrace, "I promised you a family didn't I? Well, you'll have a beautiful baby by 1-2 years," she was glowing with joy._

_Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, "I know you will, my beautiful Tasha," he laughed. She just giggled and snuggled into his arms._

_"Want to practice?" she asked, seductively while winking at him then sauntering off. "Hell yes," he growled and chased after her, their laughter echoing around the hallways._

_A few tears trailed down my face as I stared after them._

_This is when my world shattered, leaving me with a broken heart. I don't know if it will ever mend again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sorry, I didn't want you to hear it from someone else, cause…." Lissa trailed off. "Ros..Rose… are you okay?"

" I just need a minute, I.. need to go, I'll talk to you later" I moved to the door, feeling like something lodged in my throat.

"Ok, be careful" she said, concern radiating off her.

I went out of Lissa's room and shut the door. Why? What did I do to deserve this? I thought as I walked back to my dorms.

"Hey, little Dhamphir" Adrian Ivashkov called out to me. I turned around as he caught up to me and he shot me a quick grin that quickly faded, "I just wanted to as….hey, are you ok? Your crying"

I hadn't even realized I'm crying, but now that he pointed it out made me wipe away the tears in haste.

"I'm ok" I attempted a weak smile, but I think it came out as a grimace "See you later" I said as I ran back to my room.

Once I reached my room, I threw myself down on the bed and stayed there, not moving, when a huge burst of anger pulled me into Lissa's head.

Christian, Lissa and Adrian was sitting in her room.

"Do you know what's going on with rose?"Adrian asked Lissa.

"Yeah, Dimitri is coming back with Tasha in a couple of days" Lissa grimaced as anger washed over her. How could Dimitri do this to rose? She was so broken after he left, not eating or resting, constantly throwing up. I tried to get rose to go to the doctor, but she wouldn't go, saying it was probably off food. She sighed, typical Rose.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I left Lissa's head and for the first time in ages, cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Ok guys, who have read my chapters ahead, I kinda edited this one... hope it's better :)**

**Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Trials

**I Don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. :P**

**Next Chapter, Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Trials.**

The couple of days passed by in a blur. I almost forgot that today I had the trials that would finally make me a guardian. Today was also the day that Dimitri and Tasha would be arriving.

I was walking to my trials when Jesse Zeklos and his friend, Ralf walked past. "Hey, Rose, I heard that you had a secret 'affair' with Guardian Belikov"

I pretended not to hear, ignoring the angry bubble building in my chest. "Yeah, I also heard that instead of using the training times to train, you make-out" Ralf said, crossing his arm and giving me a smug smile.

"Also, Kirova walked in on you guys humping" Jesse smirked.

My control snapped. Next thing I knew, there was a sickening crack as I punched Jesse's nose. He winced at the pain and doubled over. Huh, guess Moroi wasn't used to punches and kicks. I smiled inwardly.

"Screw you," he snapped, holding his nose, trying to stop the bleeding while glaring at me.

"I know you want to" I replied nonchalantly, pushing past him and Ralf to my trials.

When I arrived at the field where I would be taking my trials, Lissa, Christian and Adrian greeted me. I was surprised to see Adrian here; I wasn't expecting him to come.

As though reading my mind, Adrian said "Little Dhamphir, did you think I would miss the chance to see you all sweaty on the field?" he gave me a cocky grin and winked.

"What happened?" Liss asked, looking from my face to my hand.

"You look like shit, is that the style now?" Christian laughed.

"No, sparky," I glared at him "I punched Jesse Zeklos in the face"

He looked like he was trying to suppress a smile, but failed and instead burst in laughter.

"Oh, Man, that would have been fun to watch" He continued laughing.

"Oh, Rose" Lissa sighed, exasperated.

"What?" I folded my arms "he was the one who said I was having an 'affair' with Guardian Belikov"

She didn't have a chance to reply before my name got called out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" barked Stan, the Guardian who I always got into trouble with.

"Good Luck" Lissa told me, pride and compassion shining in her eyes. "Your gonna beat everyone here"

"I know I will," I quipped, and reached out to give her a hug.

We got interrupted by Stan again, "Hathaway, there's no time for hugging."

"Ooooohh, Stanny Boy," I cooed, "Don't get your panties in a twist," I scolded him, walking towards the field, "Wouldn't look good on you," I smiled. He just glared at me and turned away.

I didn't remember much of the trial, just that I kicked major ass.

By the end, people were cheering and clapping. I looked to one of the stands and saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian hooting. Lissa looked at me and flashed me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture.

After the trials, the scores were read, when my score was read, there were gasps, as I had the highest score in the class. Eddie also had a very good score, and when his were read out, I cheered. Eddie looked back at me and grinned. Eddie no doubt will be a great Guardian.

The Molnija ceremony was next, because I already killed a lot of strigoi, and had a lot of Molnija marks, they had to maneuver the promise mark around it.

I was so excited that this was it, the part that would finally make me a Guardian.

Liss was the first to find me, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Queen Tatiana has to do something this week so our trip is delayed until next week" My Mood perked up a bit at this.

"Really? That's awesome"

"Yeah," she grinned, then her smile dimmed "Dimitri and Tasha is coming with us too, they're staying with us the 1 week we're here, then another week with us at court."

I didn't hear the last sentence as dizziness suddenly engulfed me. The world went black.

"Is she ok?" Lissa's voice was the first one I heard.

"Of course Little Dhamphir is ok" Adrian reassured her.

They were crowded around me. I looked around and found out I was at the clinic. I groaned.

"She wouldn't die this easily, Liss" Christian put a comforting arm around her.

Just then Dr Olendzki came in "How are you feeling rose?"

"I'm fine," I said "Just a little hungry, that's all"

"I'll get her something to eat" volunteered Adrian "Do you guys want to go get some food?" he asked Lissa and Christian

"Yeah, I'll go with you" she said as she pulled Christian towards the door. "See you later, Rose"

"Bye"

After they were gone, I looked at Dr Olendzki, she had a worried look on her face.

"Rose…I'm going to ask you a question," she looked me in the eye "You have to answer me truthfully"

"Sure"

"Have you had any.. er….sexual intercourse lately?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"I…what? Are you kidding? What kind of question is that?" I burst out laughing. She can't be serious can she? Looking at her face showed me she was serious and I forced my laughter to fade.

"Remember, I told you to answer truthfully" she said gently.

"Yeah, I did, but it was a bit more than a month ago" I blushed. Wow, the great Hathaway blushing. I'm sure if Christian was here, he would bug me about it.

"Ok, during your unconsciousness, we did some blood tests, it seems that you are…. pregnant" she told me gravely.

"What? You mean with a baby?" I asked as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Yes, of course" she looked at me like I was crazy. "Your about 4 to 5 weeks along, we're not sure, doing more test will confirm it."

4 to 5 weeks? Then I remembered whose baby it was.

Dimitri's Baby.

* * *

**What do you thinkkk?**

**Please Review :) Please? Cool *Thumbs Up***


	3. Chapter 3: Waves of Pain

**Chapter 3 **

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. :P**

**Thanks to my Beta reader, Bob Rhynoplasty : )**

**She rocks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Pain, Come to me.**

No. How could this happen? Dhampir can't have children together. Maybe it had something to do with me being shadow-kissed? But I have never heard of that before. Not that that said much, Lissa and I were still figuring out what it meant to be shadow kissed

Lissa came back with Adrian and Christian in tow.

"I hope you like Chinese food," she sang.

"I love it." I leaned in closer to her. "I need to talk to you in private later."

"Ok," she whispered. I could feel curiosity and confusion creeping out of the bond at my words.

"Little Dhamphir, what secret are you keeping from me?" Adrian grinned.

"Were you planning to seduce me tonight?"

I snorted, "You wish."

"Of course I do," he winked.

I clasped my hands together and looked down. "So, the great Hathaway has no words to say?" Christian smirked.

Silence greeted him. I could feel Lissa scrambling for a change of topic.

"Rose, you would not believe it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, wondering what Lissa is going to say and grateful for the distraction.

I really hope it isn't bad news because my mood is already down.

"Tonight, we're gonna have a Masquerade ball," she squealed.

That distracted me from my bad mood.

"Tonight? Wow, but how are we going to get the dresses?" I folded my arms.

"You know, I'd much rather see you naked," Adrian commented.

Before Lissa could reply, Dr Olendzki came back in.

"You may leave now Rose, if you feel sick, feel free to come back again." She smiled and left the room.

"Let's go," Christian complained, "I can't stand to hear another of Ivashkov's comments about seducing or seeing you naked."

"Hey," Adrian said in mock outrage, "I don't say it all the time."

I groaned. How can I going to tell Lissa I'm pregnant with those two hanging around?

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lissa whispered out of the guy's earshot as we were walking back to the Moroi dorms.

"Can I tell you when we get to your room?" I whispered back.

"Sure"

Once we reached her room, she ushered Christian and Adrian out.

"Shoo." she tried to shut the door.

"Why?" Christian and Adrian whined.

"It's personal and it doesn't concern you" Lissa rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to talk about?" Adrian asked, curiously eyeing me.

"Like Lissa said, it doesn't concern you"

"Come on, you know you want to tell me." He winked.

"No"

"Does this involve breaking out of school?" Christian asked, suspicious.

"No, it does not," sighed Lissa, exasperated.

I watched as Lissa and Christian argued for five minutes. After about 2 minutes, Adrian left, no doubt to go and drink. The longer the fight went on, the angrier Lissa grew. That was when Christian finally got the hint.

"See you later" he grumbled.

"Bye."

Once they were gone, Lissa turned to me, the anger forgotten as shame and guilt replaced it.

" I hate arguing with him, do you think he'll forgive me?" Lissa worried.

"I'm sure he will," I reassured her. "Lissa, I have something to tell you," I said nervously, wondering how she was going to take it.

"The thing is, remember what I told you about Dimitri and what happened a few days before he left?" "You know, that day when Jesse and the group was torturing you?" She flinched. I knew I was stalling but I wasn't ready to say I am pregnant just yet.

She was about to reply when we heard thumps outside the door.

"I bet it's Christian," she muttered darkly as she crept to the door.

When she opened it, true to her words, Christian fell through.

I Snickered. Busted.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"Um…I-I'm…About to come in?" Christian gave Lissa his puppy dog face, but she wasn't buying it.

"Were you eavesdropping, Christian Ozera?" Lissa had her hands on her hips and was glaring furiously at Christian. "Don't answer, I already know the answer"

"I'm Sorry." I've never seen Christian look so ashamed as he stared at Lissa, eyes pleading for forgiveness

"I can't believe you would do this." Lissa looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Don't you trust me?"

Christian rose to his feet and took a step towards her. "Liss—"

She stepped away from him, her hand up to stop him. "I asked you not to stay, and you're standing out here eavesdropping."

Christian sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Then, without a word, he turned and walked away.

"So, you were saying?" she sighed

I decided to go straight to the point this time.

"I'm Pregnant."

Shock filled Lissa's face. "Wait, I need a minute," she mumbled going to the bed and putting her head in her hands.

"Wait" Lissa said looking up. "Is…is it Adrian's baby?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, "Why would it be Adrian's baby?"

"Sorry, I just assumed…" Lissa trailed off, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Whose is it then?" she asked. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her face.

"It's Dimitri's isn't it?" she breathed

"Yes" I said quietly leaning on the door.

"But…how? You're a Dhampir," Lissa asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

I Shrugged " I think it may have something to do with me being shadow-kissed."

"So, he got you pregnant and then just left you for Tasha?" Anger and darkness coursed through her.

"I didn't tell him, I just found out today, it's ok, we can all raise this baby by ourselves, we don't need him," I comforted her.

"You know, I really hate Dimitri, how could he do this? Does he even know what he's done? I bet he doesn't know he left you broken, he's probably too busy creating a family with Tasha," Lissa said bitterly as the anger and darkness came back times ten. "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

I didn't like the darkness brewing in Lissa, so I took it away. Now, I just wanted to punch someone or something.

I needed to get all the anger out of my system so I decided to go to the gym.

"I'll see you later, Liss." I stood up and made my way for the door, no longer in the mood to talk

"Yeah, ok."

Once I closed the door behind me, I took off at a run to the gym. It was deserted so I practiced staking the dummies and doing all kinds of exercises. Before Dimitri left, he was the one who always calmed me; he helped me get rid of the darkness building inside me by Spirit's effects. When Jesse, Ralf and other members of the 'special group' tortured Lissa so she would join their group, there was a lot of darkness in Lissa, I took it away, and when I became furious, Dimitri was the one who said that everything was going to be ok, and helped guide me through it. Dimitri wasn't here now, so I had to deal with it on my own by going to the gym and hitting something, letting all the frustration and darkness seep out of me.

As I punched, I remembered that time when I was practicing with Dimitri, and things had turned…Hot.

**Flashback **

_We had been practicing after school as usual. That day, Dimitri had been helping me with sparring. When I fought my mom, she not only beat me, she gave me a black eye. That was embarrassing to talk about._

_After a five minute fight, Dimitri slammed me against the wall and pinned me there. I gasped. Except it wasn't in pain._

_Dimitri grinned at me. He said something about doing good, but I didn't hear it. I felt his body pressed against mine, it made me crazy with desire._

_He didn't move away. Slowly his grin faded as he realized how close he stood to me. Still, he didn't move away. His eyes kept darting between my eyes and my mouth, his breathing tickling my face._

_I couldn't take anymore. I reached up and pressed my lips against his. Just like the last time we found ourselves in this position, he returned it hungrily._

_I felt his tongue tangle with mine as his hands slipped from my wrists, down my arms to grab my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in impossibly close. I could feel his hard length enlarging against me. I gasped._

_After a second we pulled away to breathe. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw that his pupils had completely engulfed his irises. His lips were swollen and his face was flush._

_Then he leaned down and kissed me again._

_I was completely lost in that kiss. It was the most incredible thing I ever felt. I wanted more. I wanted him in every way._

_His fingers slid beneath my shirt, his touch was burning my bare skin. Soon, my shirt was pulled over my head. His hand crawled down from my neck to my nipples, and he tugged on it. I moaned. I pulled his shirt off and reveled in the feel of his taut muscles on his chest and abs. He growled sexily. His body was hard and rough and smooth, all at the same time. He attacked my lips again as I pushed his sweatpants down his hips._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I landed one final punch on the bag before I slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and clenched my eyes shut tight as a tear slid down my cheek.

I needed to find a way to release all the pain.

* * *

**Please Review! Please? Pretty Please? With a Russian God on top? ;)**

**Do you want a DPOV further on in the story? Tell me if you want one :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Slash Motion

**So guys, here's chapter 4. I hoped you like my last chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, next time if someone reviews, I promise to try an write a reply to each of you. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to my beta-reader, Bob Rhynoplasty, she made my chapters better with her edits. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle mead does.**

***Warning: Self-harm **

** Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Slash Motion**

Every time I think about Dimitri with Tasha hurts. Like imagining Dimitri caressing Tasha, him trailing kisses down her neck…

Don't think about that, I told myself.

I left the gym and headed back to my room. I started thinking again.

Dimitri whispering dirty things to Tasha in Russian and— Stop it, I mentally scolded myself. This is not helping anything, dwelling on the couple.

I really needed a shower after all the exercise in the gym; maybe some special scented soaps to relax.

As I walked in the bathroom, searching for my scented soaps, I happened across something in one of the drawers. A blade.

The blade that I took away from Lissa after she started cutting herself, scared that she was going to lose control again.

I took it out and placed it carefully near the sink. I leaned forward and rested my elbows in the sink, staring at my reflection. The eyes that looked back were filled with pain, sadness, and most of all anger. To be a Guardian, I needed to shut out my emotions. Showing weaknesses or emotions will be very dangerous. I put on a blank face. How I wish I could just push all this pain away and get on with my life, to forget about Dimitri and just enjoy life before I have to give it up to guard Lissa.

I looked at the blade again. Trembling, I reached out and carefully picked it up.

Should I use the blade? Would it help anything? I shivered. I just want the pain to go away, is that so bad? What if I just draw a line around my wrists? Or maybe a few lines above my wrists? I need to take the pain out of my system.

I looked at the blade then placed in above my wrists. Should I do it? Yes. In one motion, I had one line slashed on my arm. Blood dripped down onto the cold tile. I smiled. This was the way to do it. I carefully put a few more lines above my wrists. It hurt, but this pain was better than what Dimitri subjected me to. More blood dripped down, forming a very small puddle on the tiles.

Distantly, I heard the knocking on the door.

"Rose? Are you in there? I need you to pick what dress you're wearing tonight," Lissa said, excitement clear in her voice.

I didn't answer, I was staring intently at the blade and the blood.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I'll come back later," Lissa muttered and then I heard her footsteps slowly fading.

I tried to get up and shout out that I was ok, but when I got up, I fell again and dragged the small vase that Lissa gave me on one of our shopping trips down with me to the floor. At once, the vase shattered, it sounded like someone smashing an glass object to the floor.

Footsteps sounded again.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Lissa asked, worry seeping into her voice.

I found a little of my voice. "I'm…I-I"

Another set of footsteps sounded.

"Lissa, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked her.

"I came to ask Rose to pick the dress for the masquerade ball, what about you?"

"I've come to spend a little time with little Dhampir, what else?" he told her.

"Oh," Lissa muttered, then panicking "I think Rose is in there but she's not answering!"

"Why wouldn't she answer her door?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, earlier, I heard a crash in there, I wonder if something happened?"

A few seconds later, I heard knocking again.

"Little Dhampir, are you in there?"

I tried to speak.

"I…a-a…m" I whispered

"I think something's wrong with rose," Adrian said "I'm going to try and break the door"

Shoves and grunts sounded at the door.

"I'm not strong enough" Adrian sounded embarrassed.

Anyday, I would have laughed, but not today.

A new voice joined them.

"What are you trying to do?" Christian asked, bewildered " I could hear the commotion from the entrance."

"I…am…trying…to…break…Rose's…door…because…there's…something…wrong…I…just…know…it" Adrian panted.

"Want help?" Christian spoke in a cheery voice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lissa asked, I could just imagine her biting her lip.

"Yes" Adrian muttered, trying to catch his breath.

More blood leaked around the tiles.

"Ok, on a count of 3, 1…2…3…GO" Christian yelled.

Grunts and heavy shoving sounded. Then, with a huge boom and wood splintering, the door burst open.

From the gap of the bathroom door, I could see Lissa hurrying to find me, looking around; she spied the gap and walked close to it.

By then, I could barely hold on as dizziness engulfed me.

Somewhere in my distant mind, Lissa screamed.

**LPOV **

I screamed as I looked in the bathroom. At the sound of my scream, the guys ran over and followed my gaze.

"Holy Shit" Christian gasped at the scene in front of him, while Adrian paled visibly. Rose was lying on the floor with blood surrounding her, a blade sitting close by and shards of glass scattered around her.

"Let me heal her." I said, looking at rose, scared out of my mind but willing to do whatever it takes to make rose better.

I looked around at where the blood could have come from and found a line going across her wrists and a few lines above her wrists.

What could have prompted her to do this? I knew losing Dimitri was bad for her, but not this bad. I took a deep breath and went to stand by rose.

Suddenly, Adrian took control. Reaching for her, he said, "Lissa, heal some of her cuts and after you finish, I'll take her head, Christian take her legs and carry her to the infirmary."

They maneuvered around the broken shards of glass and managed to pick Rose up. I looked at my best friend closely, her face was pale, her wrists were still bleeding in her unconsciousness and her clothes were soaked in red. I wrapped my hands around my body as I tried to subdue

my sobs. Why was this happening to rose? Why?

I watched as Christian and Adrian carried Rose out, then followed myself. Because of the commotion they made breaking into her room, a small crowd gathered around. As soon as Rose was out of the room, gasps sounded at the sight of her in her blood soaked clothes.

We ignored them as we rushed Rose to the infirmary and watched as Dr Olendzki took care of her.

I didn't know how long I sat here with Christian comforting me, murmuring condolences until Adrian volunteered to stay in the room with Rose so we could get some food in the cafeteria.

As we were walking to the cafeteria, a thought occurred to me. I laced my fingers with Christian's and looked up at him with a sigh. "When do you think your aunt Tasha and Dimitri are coming?"

"Probably later on today." He searched my face. "Why?"

"We have to do everything we can to stop Dimitri from seeing Rose," I whispered, squeezing his hand so he'll get it. He did.

"Yeah," he agreed "Who knows what she'll do if she sees him."

"I'm worried about her." I bit my lip. "She was always so freaked out when she saw me cutting my wrists. She couldn't stand the sight of it, let alone actually slitting her wrists**.**"

Christian nodded. I remembered I hadn't told him about Rose being pregnant, so I pulled him to a stop.

"I have something to tell you." I became conscious of the finger trailing up and down my arm. "Stop it." I glared at him. "I can't concentrate."

"Then don't," he whispered softly, his eyes going soft and compassionate.

"Rose is pregnant" I choked out; relief filled me at being able to tell someone.

"What?" Christian snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I know"

"How? Is that Adrian's baby?" he asked, coldness layering his tone "Does he know?"

"It's not Adrian's baby," I whispered "It's Dimitri's"

"What?" he appeared shocked.

"Rose figured out that this may have something to do with her being shadow-kissed," I explained "I think it does have something to do with it, because a normal Dhampir cannot have children" I squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe this," he muttered, fury kindling in his eyes "Who would have thought?"

I wondered what I said about rose that made his anger go up.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I need to calm" He pulled me with him down the hallway to the cafeteria. The moment we entered, the whispers subsided as some of our classmates stared at us. I heard someone whisper that rose tried to kill herself. We pointedly ignored them as we made our way to buy our food. As we finished our food and werewalking back to the infirmary, we heard a high-pitched giggle and a low voice speaking. I turned around, and came face to face with Tasha and Dimitri, both looking like they had a tumble in the grass.

**RPOV**

My body hurt like hell, it hurt like I hadn't moved my muscles in days. I groaned and rubbed my forehead as I remembered how Lissa saw me in my bloodied state. I slowly sat up in my bed, where was I? I looked around, and saw once again, I was in the infirmary. Someone got up from a chair, when I looked; there was Adrian, his clothes crumpled.

"How are you feeling, rose?" he asked.

I was surprised that he didn't call me little Dhampir.

"I'm ok, I guess…" I trailed off as I caught sight of his expression, which was so furious, I flinched.

"Why did you do that rose?" he shouted, barely containing his anger "You scared the shit out of me! Did you know that? What you did was stupid and selfish!"

"I needed to get rid of the pain" I sighed, as a few lone tears trailed down my face, I looked away from him. All of a sudden, he was standing next to me as he tilted my chin up, "There are always other ways to get rid of the pain," he murmured, compassion shining in his eyes "You didn't have to do this alone."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as a few more tears trailed down. What he did next surprised me, he leaned down and enveloped me into a hug. This was the first time that he hugged me without making his famous comments or trying to sleep with me and it felt good, knowing I have friends who would support me.

Anger overcame the bond at the moment, as I got sucked into lissa's head.

Why is she angry? I wondered. I got the answer as I stared at the two people who broke my heart.

Dimitri and Tasha.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? What's going to happen next? ***winks*** If people review this chapter, I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter :) **

**If your teaser doesn't come immediately, I'm sorry, but I'll try to send you one as soon as possible, I promise. **

**Don't think I will forget you!**

**Also, I promised to write a DPOV, but you're going to have to wait a little bit, probably Chapter 6 or 7 for one. **

**I am so sorry if you're looking forward to it in this chapter or in chapter 5. Tell me what you think by reviewing this :) Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**So guys, I am so sorry for the delay. What with school and exams and things, it has been really hectic. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, when I just saw a review alert, it really made my day, so once again Thank you! (I hoped you liked the teasers :P ) My longest chapter sooo far! Yay**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So who's going to say the disclaimer?**

**Rose: Who said that? Of course it's going to be me! *Rolls my eyes***

**Tasha: No, I'm going to say it!**

**Rose: Who gave you the right to?**

**Tasha: Why, Dimka gave me permission!**

**Me: Rose, you can say it next time as this chapter is in your point of view!**

**Rose: Humphhhh, Fine.**

**Tasha: Yay! The awesomeee Richelle Mead owns all characters, except my Dimka, which I own!**

**Me: Tasha...**

**Tasha: Fine. Richelle also owns Dimka. *Stomps her feet***

**I present to you, the next Chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Truth or Dare**

**RPOV**

What are Tasha and Dimitri doing here? Then I remembered they were due to arrive today. My heart sank. I looked closely at Dimitri and noticed he didn't change at all. He still had the same shoulder-length brown hair and was also wearing his leather duster. I sighed in memory, remembering when he used to wrap that coat around me when I was cold.

What are you doing? I scolded myself; He's not with you anymore. Then I noticed one thing I hadn't noticed before; he was holding Tasha's hand. It's only natural that he holds her hand, I thought bitterly; after all, they're together now.

"Christian, Lissa" squealed Tasha, reaching out to hug them. Christian returned the embrace. "How are you doing Tasha?" he asked, a tiny bit of coldness seeping into his voice. Tasha didn't seem to notice.

"Great, Dimitri and I have just bought this huge house that we got for a good price, well, he bargained, I always knew my Dimka is good at almost everything" she giggled, looking up at him. He returned her smile. I stiffened. I thought the pain was almost gone, why is this still affecting me?

Dimitri squeezed her hand then let go as he turned to Christian and Lissa.

"Christian, Lissa" he greeted politely.

"Guardian Belikov" Lissa replied, a bit harshly. He seemed startled, but recovered quickly. "How are you?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"We're fine, thank you" she replied curtly.

"How…How is Rose?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. How dare he? After what he's done? Meanwhile, Christian looked ready to murder someone, his face was so harsh.

Then, Lissa did something that shocked the hell out of me.

She slapped him across the face.

He looked at her in shock and brought his palm up to his face.

"Do you even know what you have done?" she yelled, her temper flaring high. I was as shocked as Dimitri that Lissa had done this, she was always the gentle, compassionate and kind person, whilst I was the one who was more reckless and not afraid to speak what comes to mind.

"Wha…t?" he stuttered, rendered speechless at Lissa's outburst.

"You…slap…are …very…slap…stupid" she was panting now from the exertion. Meanwhile, Dimitri was just standing there rubbing his face in disbelief.

I didn't see the rest of what happened as I went back into my own body.

I felt a smile breaking across my face at what Lissa just did.

Adrian was looking at me suspiciously. I wanted to get my mind off Dimitri and Tasha, so I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Hey," I asked grinning at Adrian "Can we play truth or dare?"

"Glad to see that your sense of humor isn't gone," he replied raising an eyebrow. Damn, why couldn't I do that?

"It was never gone," I rubbed my hands "It just disappeared for a while."

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" he asked, concern written all over his face, "I mean, I know the kind of dares you would do."

"Yep," I pulled him out the door and into the hallway " Can you please find Lissa, sparky and Eddie? I need to set up in… can we use your room?"

"Sure," he sauntered off "by the way, my room is unlocked."

I hurried along to the guest housing **(A/N** **I don't know where Adrian is staying…)** and easily found Adrian's room. When I got in, there were his clothes littered around. I sighed and shook my head. Adrian can be so messy sometimes. I started picking his clothes up off the floor; I even came across his boxers! I scrunched up my nose in disgust and threw it into the laundry. "Hey little Dhampir, I got all the guys as you requested," Adrian came into the laundry room "hey, those are my boxers, I was going to wear them again today, why'd you throw them in the laundry?" he asked, his face crestfallen.

"Because, well for one, they kinda stink, and two, it looks dirty, so I assumed they were used, why aren't you using a new one anyway?"

"Well…um," he stammered, "someone kind of stole my boxers."

A obvious lie, he probably likes them too much to wash them, I chuckled quietly.

"Let's get on with Truth or Dare should we?" he spoke, not meeting my eyes. "Let's go," I shouted in glee. Truth or Dare is one of my most favourite games, as well as fact or crap, spin the bottle, you get what I mean. Sparky and I would think up the most ridiculous ones and would often get into trouble for the dares we had to do. I came out of the laundry room to see the guys seated in a circle as I went to join them.

"Who goes first?" Christian smirked. I was surprised to see Mia Rinaldi here, our old enemy who would literally sleep with anyone to be popular, she's changed a lot though, she is now more down-to-earth kind of girl and is very passionate about learning how to defend herself.

"Hey Rose," she waved to me "I came here not too long ago, I heard that everyone who graduated had at least one week of free-time before going to court, so I headed down here to have some fun with you guys" she grinned.

"We'll have fun all right." I grinned back at her.

"We're getting of topic here," Christian spoke "I say Rose goes first, who agrees?"

All their hands shot up.

"So rose," Christian began "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I answered.

"I dare you to go up to Kirova and say…" he looked up in thought. "Kinky Kirova, you just rock my world and wearing your sexy lingerie, say wanna do it again?" he smiled, revealing his fangs "I'll be video-taping it."

"Easy peasy" I snorted, I did dares much worse than this.

"Little Dhampir, you gonna strip here or what?" Adrian whispered, seductively.

"I'm already wearing some underneath" I glared at him.

He sighed in disappointment. As soon as Christian got the video camera, we went out the door and down to where Headmistress Kirova is. I stripped down my shirt and pants to reveal very sexy lingerie. The guys' eyes bugged out of their heads at the sight of me. My lingerie was an embroidered mesh and satin that was a red and black V-string with matching bra. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Hey, I bought you something" Lissa commented, as she handed me a bag.

Curiously, I peeked inside and saw a pair of Jimmy Choo, Tilly snake-trimmed suede pumps. **(Pic on Profile)** "It's for your Dare," she winked "I was going to give it to you as a present, but I see you need it more now."

"Thanks." I quickly put on the Jimmy Choo's and waited until sparky put the video camera on. He flashed a thumbs up and I knocked on Kirova's door in her office.

"Come in" she barked from inside. I opened the door to see her sitting on her chair. "What are…" she trailed off, once she saw my lingerie.

"Kinky Kirova," I purred, as her brow furrowed "You rocked my world last night, remember?" Meanwhile, her face had turned beet red.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked, prowling towards her desk.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line," she all but shouted at me.

"Call me if you want to do it again!" I winked at her and walked out.

"Got that on video camera!" Christian smiled.

"Wipe that conceited smile off your face" I scowled "Also, it's your turn sparky." With that, the smile fell off his face. We all walked back to Adrian's room and sat in a circle. "Who's next?" I rubbed my hands together and got aimed an evil smile in Christian's direction. "Oh wait, it's sparky," I laughed.

"Sparky, truth or dare?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh, dare" he answered.

"Ok, I dare you to…" Suddenly, an inspiration crossed me, I beamed "Go to Tasha and Dimitri's room and profess your undying love for him, then kiss him…with tongue."

"Wha—What? Are you kidding me?" he asked, incredulous.

"No" I tried putting on a serious face, but it didn't work as I burst out laughing at his expression.

"Fine" he grumbled, moving to the door "By the way, where is Guardian Belikov's room?"

"To that side" Lissa pointed out helpfully.

We started walking towards the way Lissa pointed out.

"Adrian, you're going to video tape it right?" I looked up at him, pleading.

"Because, I don't want to drop it in case I laugh too much" I smiled up at him.

"I'll do it" Eddie took the video camera from my hands.

"Thanks" I gave it to him gratefully.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed Mia, pointing to a figure walking away from one of the rooms in the guest housing area. "That's Tasha; let's do this quickly before she comes back and catches sparky here, French-kissing Dimitri."

"No, that'd be great!" I said brightly. Christian just glared at me.

We reached the front of Dimitri and Tasha's room in no time as Christian started sweating profusely. "Get ready," I warned Christian "Once, the video camera starts, you're on." That just made him sweat more.

"One, two, three, action" Eddie clicked the camera on record. Nervously, Christian approached Dimitri's door and started knocking on it. I was also nervous at seeing Dimitri for the first time, not counting when I was in Lissa's head. Dimitri opened the door. Once again, my body went ablaze at the sight of him, standing there, so beautiful and Hot. I sighed, disappointment filling me, then anger when I remembered he wasn't mine anymore.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Dimitri.

Christian cleared his throat and looked up since Dimitri was taller than him, "Guar—Dimitri, from the…moment I met you, I…um…felt this instant connection…um…with you, that signifies that we are…er…soul mates, I just wanted to tell you, there hasn't been anyone other than you who captures… my heart, I love you." He then proceeded to stand on his toes, wound his hand around his neck and kissed him furiously while grimacing, and shot his tongue into a very stoic Dimitri.

I had to place my hand around my mouth to keep from laughing aloud at the idiocy of this situation. As I looked around, I could see Lissa, trying to keep a straight face, Adrian, looking away grinning, Eddie, putting on hand on his mouth and the other on Mia's mouth to stop the laughing coming out of them and the camera on a plant with accurate view of Dimitri and Christian. That just made it even funnier. Meanwhile, Dimitri was trying to pry Christian's arm from his neck and evading his kisses.

"Christian, I sorely do not return your feelings, maybe you should look for other 'soul mates' the opposite gender" he shuddered in disgust, slamming the door close. We couldn't help it; we all burst out laughing, including Christian after finding the humor in this though not loudly as to alerting Dimitri of our presence.

"Dimitri, baby, please come back to me, I love you" Christian whined whilst smiling.

"No thanks."

And then, Tasha came into view. Holding a brown paper bag and looking like something good was going to happen. I cursed my bad luck for her to appear now and for her ruining my good mood.

"Rose, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Lissa and who's this?" she smiled at everyone as her gaze landed on Mia.

"I'm Mia," she introduced herself.

"Great to meet you Mia," she beamed at her. "What are you doing right now?"

"We're um…" Mia looked around at us, at my nod, she said, "Truth or Dare!"

"Mind if Dimka and I join?" she clapped her hands gleefully "I just love playing Truth or Dare."

"Uhh, sure" Lissa answered. I grimaced at having her and Dimitri join us in Truth or Dare.

_Rose, _chided Lissa gently in my head, _we can't prevent her from playing, it wouldn't seem right. _

I looked at Lissa to find her staring at me. I gave an sigh and said quietly "Ok"

She flashed me a smile and a look of sympathy.

Tasha got her key out and unlocked their room, "Dimka?"

"Yes?" his voice was muffled through the bathroom.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare with Rose, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and is it Mia?"

"Yep" Mia glanced at her.

"Coming" he called out. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked around at us, when his gaze fell on Christian, he muttered something incorrigible. Christian blushed, when he saw that Dimitri looked at him. Then, his gaze fell on me, and I froze, putting my Guardian mask on.

"What do you say we make him jealous?" whispered Adrian next to me.

"Anything to make him suffer," I stared straight ahead, a small smile playing on my lips.

Adrian put his arm around my waist, and I saw Dimitri stiffen. That'll teach him, I cuddled close to Adrian, with him caressing my cheek. I was not prepared for what Dimitri did next; he pulled Tasha to him and began nuzzling her neck, while Tasha squealed and jumped at the suddenness of it.

_Oh Rose _Lissa said sadness coming through the bond, _I am so sorry._

I gave her a weak smile, not showing how much I really cared about it. If this is how he wanted it to be;

Two can play a game.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Clifffy... sorry, but its really fun to put a cliffhanger if your the author, but really bad I know if your reading it! I am sorry for the delay, I will probably be updating once a week, or maybe twice since it's nearly the holidays! I've already got the next chapter half-finished. :)**

**Some questions:**

**What do you think is in the brown bag that Tasha was holding?**

**Do you think Dimitri still loves Rose, with him nuzzling Tasha's neck?**

**Sooooo tell me the answersss in the review! :) I will send you a teaser for the next chapter also if you review! Thank you for readingg!**

**XoXo Jammie :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

**Guyyss, Thank you for being patient because this one had a bit of a problem, but it's fixed now :P To make up for it, this chapter is 3,593 words :) A couple hundred longer than the others :) Thank youuuuu for the reviewwsss, I lovee you :) *Hugs* Like I said, this chapter is going to replace the Author's Note :)**

**The teaser's I sent you? Im sorry but Adrian is not going to... pardon me, do the thing to rose. Because my beta-reader and I have decided it's too pornyy (Is that even a word?)**

**Never mindd :P Thank you, my awesome beta-reader, Bob Rhynoplasty :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy. The awesome Richelle mead does :)**

**Peoples, I just want you to know that this IS a Rose and Dimitri story, so they are going to be some obstacles before they end up together.**

**So, without further delayy, Chapter 6... *Drum rolls***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Why?

RPOV

"Let's go back to playing," I pulled Adrian's body towards the door. "We've wasted enough time."

"Anything for you, Rose," Christian mocked.

"Shut up," I snapped.

We all went out the door, including Dimitri and Tasha. Walking back to Adrian's room, I could feel Dimitri's unnerving gaze bore into my back. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Why is he staring? Although this felt uncomfortable, the familiar desire crept back into me. A shiver ran down my spine.

Once we got back to the room, the game started again.

"So, Adrian," Christian began, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Truth or Dare?"

"D…Dare," Adrian smiled.

"Ok, I dare you to dress in a barney costume and sing the theme song of it to the whole school," Christian smirked.

"Wa-What?" Adrian swallowed nervously.

"Oh, there's a barney costume in the closet," I ran to it and took out the costume.

"This purple thing?" Adrian looked from my face to the costume and back again.

"Yes," I grinned, "Adrian meet Barney." I shoved the costume in his hands.

"Do I have to wear this?" he was pleading now.

"Listen to what Sparky says," I winked.

He was grumbling all the way into the bathroom. Minutes later he emerged, clad in a barney costume and struggling to get out the door.

"Ummph," he yelled, "Rose, help me, I'm stuck." He was pushing through the doorway but not able to come out.

I started laughing at him.

"Don't laugh," he snapped, "Please help me." I decided to take pity on him and went to help him out. I pulled and pulled and then suddenly, Adrian fell flat on his face with a huge thump. I couldn't contain it anymore, I rolled onto the ground laughing.

He glared at me from the floor and slowly got up. He looked so ridiculous as we all went to the school auditorium.

"Come and see the show everyone," I waved to the people who was watching Adrian with amused looks. Everyone became filing in the auditorium. I think Adrian was having a panic attack or hyperventilating the way he kept on breathing.

I went out to the front, got the microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen you have come today to see the mighty Adrian in his barney suit, he is going to sing the theme song for you today, presenting…. Adrian Ivashkov." I gestured to the side and Adrian appeared, looking gobsmacked at how many people were in the auditorium.

I grinned at Lissa from across the room and she smiled back at me.

"Umm guys," Adrian swallowed, "I'm going to sing the barney theme song."

The audience laughed.

Adrian began,

"_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

_And when he's tall,_

he stuttered for a bit and the audience clapped along.

_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

_Barney's friends are big and small_

_They come from lots of places _

_After school they meet to play _

_And sing with happy faces, _

At this I was laughing so hard.

_Barney shows us lots of things_

_Like how to play pretend _

The microphone fell and hit him in the foot.

_ABC's, and 123's_

_And how to be a friend_

_Barney comes to play with us _

He was dancing now, precisely hopping on a foot.

_Whenever we may need him_

_Barney can be your friend too _

_If you just make-believe him!"_

At the end, everyone was cheering and clapping while Adrian bowed then practically rushed off the stage and in the process tripped over the electrical cords and smashed face first into the floor. He's probably going to have a huge bruise on his face by the end of the day, I snickered. The audience clapped once more and went out the auditorium.

Adrian got up and rubbed his face. Or at least try to rub his face since the barney head was blocking his hand. He scowled. Adrian ran backstage and effectively removed the costume and came back out.

"Who's next?" Adrian put an arm around my shoulders. I shot a look at him. He just shrugged.

"What about Dimitri?" I asked, innocently. I turned to Dimitri and saw his face flushed with pleasure at me suggesting him. He probably thought he was getting something good. I smirked. How wrong he was.

"Ok Dimitri," we all turned to look at him, "Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked.

"Dare" he said, confidently.

"I dare you to pretend that you and Eddie just had wild sex outside"

"What?" Dimitri's confidence was faltering.

"Yeah, What?" Eddie echoed, gobsmacked.

"You heard me," Adrian said.

"Out, Out, Out" I ushered them out the door.

"I'll tape it," Mia volunteered.

"Thanks."

We stepped into the hallways where students walked around. When they saw us, they stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"3…2…1…action." Mia started the video camera.

Dimitri mussed up his hair and Eddie mussed his and made his clothing look like they hastily put it on. I couldn't believe how hot Dimitri was still, after all this time; I couldn't wait t— what was I doing? I had to stop having fantasies that would never happen**, **it would just break my heart again.

Dimitri and Eddie linked arms and walked down the hallway, whispering and cooing to each other. The students were all staring with wide eyes,

"That was great," Eddie plastered on a fake smile "I didn't know you liked it rough cowboy, next time I'll tie you up"

Dimitri's face was turning a bit red at this, "I know, I've got some cuffs we can use."

Then, Mia came and shouted to Eddie, feigning hurt, "I thought we were together?"

"Sorry, I like people who can do it rough," he apologized and caressed Dimitri's face. Poor Dimitri was trying to subtly evade his caress. I decided to ease their suffering and end their dare.

"Thank you for watching out show" I grinned at the students.

We were all laughing, on the way back to Adrian's room.

"Can I please say a dare for Mia?" I pouted at everyone.

"You know, I can never say no to that pout" Adrian stared at my lips, as if contemplating kissing me, but decided against it as I would most likely punch him.

"Ok, Mia, I dare you to go to the cafeteria and randomly start eating at someone else's table"

At Mia's nod, we walked down to the cafeteria.

We saw a table filled with Guardians and decided that would be the table that she would eat at. That table was filled with donuts, coffee and lasagna.

"Ok, Mia, are you ready?" I questioned.

"Yep," she called out as she began walking towards the Guardian's table. There was just one spot left in it, between Alberta and Stan and she took it. They were shocked, to say the least. Mia began to grab some donuts to chomp on. The people in the cafeteria were staring at her, wondering who in their right mind would do something to piss the guardian's off.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mia asked between bites. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the Guardian's expression and Mia's carefree way, the laughter ringing across the cafeteria as people turned to look at me. The guardian's were all tall and looked professional in their black and white Guardian attire, whereas Mia just came upon the scene in her bright colored clothes.

Lissa walked slowly, leaning on Christian for support. I could see she was getting tired from all the walking and the dares, so I suggested we all quit this game and relax. Everyone agreed.

Since, I didn't have anything else to do, I walked to the cabin, where Dimitri and I had given into each other. As I looked around, a flash of light blinded me. I wondered what that was and looked toward the source of the light.

There was nothing to be seen.

It was probably nothing. I continued on my way to the cabin. Once I reached the cabin, I slowly opened the door and a sudden burst of Dimitri's Aftershave overwhelmed me. I walked in and saw the bed still rumpled from when we slept together, I was surprised that we left it that way, I didn't even know it wasn't made up.

I decided to light up the fireplace to create a soft glow and take a nap before going back to my room. I walked to the bed and lay down on it, thinking about the moments spent in this cabin, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"_Dimitri," I moaned, "Kiss me again"_

"_Roza," he nuzzled my neck, while I was straddling him and kissed me hungrily on the lips._

_I grinded against him and felt his erection against my leg._

_The scene changed._

"_Rose, I don't love you, I never had, you were just a toy to get me what I really want," Dimitri smirked. "Which is Tasha, when you offered for me to drive her that day after Lissa and Christian finished ice-skating."_

"_Dimitri," I whispered, heartbroken. "No, don't do this."_

_Tasha suddenly came into view._

"_Dimka," she leaped into his arms and kissed him thoroughly, moaning against him._

"_Dimitri," I was crying now, "Please don't do this, you love me, I know it."_

_Tasha then turned to look at me and jumped off his embrace, "Dimka, was never and will never be yours." Her eyes flashed as she glared at me._

"_I Love Tasha" Dimitri pulled Tasha to him and encircled his arms around her waist protectively, "Never You, Rose _

_Tasha smirked, "Oh, and we would be honored to have you as godmother to our baby." She rubbed her stomach._

_Terror of some kind formed in me, maybe it was because of Tasha and Dimitri's baby, or simply Dimitri's rejection, but I knew I would never recover from this._

Then I woke up.

**DPOV**

When Rose said we could quit this game and relax, I was thrilled.

I wanted to talk to Roza about leaving Tasha and seeing if she would agree to give _us _a second chance. But she disappeared as soon as she said it, and I didn't know where she went, so to kill time, I went to the cabin to remember our times together.

I recently told Tasha that I couldn't be with her anymore and wanted to leave her, she disagreed and then it turned into a fight.

_**Flashback**_

_Tasha was singing softly in the shower when I went up to our room, I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out._

_When she walked out, she had a towel wrapped around her body. _

"_What's up, Dimka?" she smiled, seductively at me. _

"_I wanted to tell you something" I replied, sitting on the bed._

"_What?" she was curious now, and joined me on the bed._

"_I am going to withdraw from being your Guardian, my heart belongs somewhere else and I simply cannot be with you anymore," I told her truthfully._

"_You can't leave me," She screamed at me._

"_I Can" I replied hesitantly._

"_Is it that whore, Rose?" she yelled, her eyes flaring up in anger. I hesitated again before answering._

"_It is," I said, quietly, "I love her"_

"_Please, Dimka," she whimpered, acting terrified, "I can't protect myself."_

"_I'll find a good guardian for you," I promised, certain I could find a really good Guardian for her._

_When that didn't work, she tried another tactic. She unraveled her towel leaned back on the bed, "This is what you'll be missing out."_

_I couldn't help the shudder of revulsion that spread through me. Mistaking it for desire, Tasha had moved closer and smiled before allowing her breasts to squish up against my chest. I moved away from her. She frowned, but then she suddenly gave me a mischievous smile._

"_I will let you go on one condition." She smiled._

"_What is it?" I replied, warily._

"_That you at least pretend to be with me in the next two weeks that we are visiting the Academy and Court"_

_That means I wouldn't be able to reconcile with Roza? Now I know what her plan was. To keep me away from Rose before releasing me from her, that way, making sure Rose and I didn't have time to reconcile._

_**End Flashback**_

When I arrived at the cabin, I slowly opened the door and was greeted with Rose, sleeping on the bed we made love on.

I walked quietly to her, so I didn't wake her up. I leaned over her and reveled in the sight of her. She suddenly moaned and I felt heat going down to my boxers. As sudden as her moaning, she whispered, as if it caused her great pain, "Dimitri…No…don't…please."

Pain shot through me at the thought of what she endured when I left her.

She was thrashing around on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her legs as she suddenly cried out, with tears streaming down her face. I started to reach for her, wanting to comfort her, when she woke up.

**RPOV**

The pain burned in my chest, constricting me till I couldn't breathe. I wanted to scream out, cry, anything, but I couldn't do anything. It completely engulfed me.

Then I suddenly realized I was not alone. Instead, standing there beside the bed was Dimitri. My breath caught in my throat. He was staring at me intently, his gaze never wavering from mine. It was like something connected us, we couldn't tear out gazes away from each other. I broke the contact a sense of loss and emptiness filled my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coldly, not caring. He looked stunned, but then quickly recovered.

"I need to talk to you, Roza," he said softly.

"Don't call me that," I snapped at him, "It's Rose or Miss Hathaway to you, Guardian Belikov." I could see it pained him to hear me say Official title instead of his actual name, but I was past caring, still mulling over the nightmare I had. We got interrupted when suddenly, someone let out a huge scream outside.

My Guardian instincts kicked in and I rushed towards the door, with Dimitri following me. I threw the door open, and then I stopped dead. Tasha was running towards the door while waving something around. My brow furrowed, why is she waving a stick around? Meanwhile, she was screaming and running towards the cabin while a huge smile lit up her face. The next two words she said destroyed my world. It completely and utterly shattered it.

**DPOV**

She suddenly woke up, with me staring at her intently wondering what kind of nightmare she had. She turned and we stared at each other for what seemed like ages before she broke the contact.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coldly. Her cold mask faltered for a bit and I saw heartbreak and anguish in there before it was gone again.

"I need to talk to you, Roza," I said softly.

"Don't call me that," she snapped at me, "It's Rose or Miss Hathaway to you, Guardian Belikov." It pained me that she used my Official title instead of my real name because I still loved her and I hated the pain I caused her.

Suddenly, someone let a huge scream outside, Rose quickly rushed to the front door and I followed, wondering who would let out such a high-pitched scream. She threw open the door and stopped dead. I was momentarily confused as I looked towards her beautiful face.

I heard someone screaming something outside, but paid it no attention as I saw Rose whip her head back in torment. She turned to look at me, and in her gaze, I saw accusation as she ran as fast as she could out the door. I knew then, that something was wrong.

Tasha rushed to me and jumped into my arms while smiling and said, "I am Pregnant, Dimka, we're going to have a baby."

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrr. Sorry it makes you hunger for moreeee.**

**Do you guys know how to put those link thingys on your profile? It would be great if you could either Review or PM me to tell me. Thanks.**

**People who review will get teasers for the next chapter. Remember to sign in and review though, or I can't send u the teaser :P Reviewwww, Im aiming for about 60 reviews? I dunno :) Just try your best :) I appreciate it.**

**Questions: (I LOVE YOUR ANSWERS)**

**1. Do you think she's really pregnant?**

Some books to read before I update again: (In the spaces, put an underscore once you've copied it)

**Life happens, so just roll with it. Rated: M. By. mama4dukes. (Twilight. I don't normally read twilight, but this is too awesome. Note: Not for Edward and Bella fans. It's a Jasper and Bella one)**

** (Warning. It has a lot of...ahem sex in it, but it's hilarious :)  
**

5 years after the events in New Moon, the Cullens are living in New Hampshire and Edward is finally getting married. During a wild night out on the town, some of the Cullens run into a happy, more confident Bella who only has eyes for our favorite Major.

**The Bitch and the Hellcat. Rated: M. By Zigster. (Southern Vampire Mysteries.) (For Sookie and Eric fans)**

Eric/Sookie AH-AU... would you expect anything less from me? You know how I love me some Human Eric. This time, they're high schoolers, and they don't get along. At all. Come, see what happens

**A change of scenery. Rated: M. By aleexmariee. (Vampire Academy)**

Dimitri is going home to see his family. Headmistress Kirova says that Rose has to go with him, as a training exercise. Will they manage to stay away from each other when there control is put to the test…

Set after Frostbite.

**Xoxo**

**Jammie. :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade

**Heyy, Finally, i finally got this chapter back from my betaaaa Bob Rhynoplasty, seriously, you rock! I want to say im sorry for not uploading soo long, and to make it up to you, this chapter is 3371 words long, and it's eight pages on word!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does... well except the plot and Dimka... sighhh... actually, she also owns that :(**

**Im trying to keep this short, soooooo happy reading... and MAKE sure you read the bottom... But just want to let you know...REVIEWERS GET TEASERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So without further delaying everyone, here comes... Chapter 7!**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

What I felt just then, when I was running away was pure torture. When I heard Tasha say those words, I cast Dimitri an accusing gaze and ran for my life. I ran and ran through thick trees until I came across a huge hole.

I momentarily forgot what I was angry at as I imagined who would dig such this. What did they use this for? I furrowed my brow, crouched down and ran my hand in the earth. I felt around it and suddenly my hand encountered a bump.

It felt like something had lodged itself into the ground. Using my fingernails, I tried to pry the thing from the earth. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. It absolutely terrified me as my mouth opened in a scream.

I fell into the hole.

I didn't realize the whole was so deep as I fell endlessly down towards the bottom.

My brain was trying to process the thought that I was falling, as shock overcame me. Surely I would die now, I sighed loudly, not realizing I spoke it out loud until it echoed around me. I fell closer and closer, until all of a sudden, I crashed down and a cracking sound echoed around me. I could dimly hear a 'Roza' being spoken but I thought I was hallucinating so I paid it no attention.

My head burst with pain and I was dimly aware that blood was trickling down from my skull as I was dragged under, falling towards unconsciousness.

**DPOV**

"Tasha, can you please get off me?" I asked stiffly. Her smile turned down as she surveyed my expression.

My whole body was in turmoil. All I really wanted was to run to Rose. My expression must've looked cold because she immediately unwrapped her arms from around me and went to stand in front of me, effectively blocking the door with an unreadable expression.

"I thought you would be happy that we're having a baby," she pouted, hurt written all over her face. I felt bad, but now was not the time to dwell on it because I wanted to chase after Rose. _My Roza. _How good it felt saying that.

"Tasha, I don't have time to talk to you right now," Frustration made my tone harsh, "Please move aside."

"Dimka, where are you going?" she trailed a finger on my chest, making patterns then looking up at me and winking.

"I'm just going." I growled, not in the mood to talk to her as I stalked towards the door. She blocked it by putting her arms on the doorframe.

"Spend some time with me," she purred; trying to be seductive, "We can have heaps of fun." She came closer while cupping her breasts in her hands. She rubbed her nipples while moaning and closing her eyes in bliss. I was furious.

I wanted to go to _My Roza _not play games with Tasha.

I slipped past her without her noticing and ran in the direction I saw her go. It would take Tasha a while to realize I was gone.

I ran and ran until I got near a tremendous hole.

I could just make out a figure crouching down to the earth and I bet that was Rose. I started to go to her when suddenly, she let out a piercing scream and fell into the tremendous hole.

Horror filled me and I rushed as fast as my legs would carry me to where Rose fell and looked to see her face contorted with terror.

I shouted to her and then she crashed to the bottom of the tremendous hole.

I cringed as I heard the echo of the crack. I began shouting for help, all the while thinking that Roza can't die. She have so much to live for.

I took out my phone and began dialing the school, all the time praying that Rose would be fine. As soon as the call ended, the sound of the school's Guardian's footsteps were echoing down the empty forest. It took them a moment to get here, when they did, they immediately scanned the area.

Alberta was the first to reach me. "What happened?" She inquired, looking around.

"Rose," I cleared my throat, "She fell down that hole." I pointed to the gigantic hole in the middle of the place. Alberta did a double take and immediately rushed forward and shouted orders to the other Guardian's who immediately produced some ropes.

I wondered where they got the ropes and decided that they must've prepared themselves for what could've happened when I placed the call.

Meanwhile the Guardian's were being dispatched down into the hole to collect Rose. _My Roza. _

After some heavy pulling, Rose's body came out of the ground as they rushed her to Dr. Olendzki.

I ran after them but Alberta stopped me at the entrance to the infirmary.

"Don't Dimitri," She gave me a stern look, "She needs time to recover."

My heart broke at this. She must've seen the expression on my face because she softened. "I'll tell you when she wakes ok?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, then turned and walked away.

**RPOV**

Everything was hazy. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. The pain at the back of my head was excruciating. A while later, the pain dimmed a bit. It was like I was in the middle of life and death. Slowly, the sound of whispers got through my mental shield. Growing louder and louder, I was distinctively able to make out Alberta's voice and Dr. Olendzki.

"Is she ok?" Alberta's voice was full of worry.

"She's gone into a coma," Dr Olendzki's hushed voice said, "It's her body's way of dealing with supreme injuries."

Using every ounce of strength I possessed at the moment, I tried to lift an eyelid, to no avail.

I tried again, and this time, I was able to open a tiny bit of my eyelid. Trying again, I used all my strength and managed to open my eyes. The first thing I saw, was the school's infirmary, the white walls and beeping of a monitor.

I tried stretching my arms and legs and looked blearily around, I could make out Alberta and Dr. Olendzki, talking in hushed whispers, a little away from me.

"Rose," Alberta saw me first and rushed forward, looking back and gesturing Dr. Olendzki forward to examine me.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Olendzki shined a light in my eyes, blinding me for a second.

"Great," I croaked out. I looked at Alberta and she just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok," I gave in, my voice still hoarse, "I'm not great."

Alberta moved away suddenly and appeared back with a glass of water.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, sipping the cool water, relieving the ache in the back of my throat.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Olendzki's face was full of concern. Flashbacks of what happened immediately began to travel through my mind.

"Uhh," I was embarrassed, "I was in the Cabin and I think I fell asleep, the next thing I knew…" I trailed off as I remembered what Tasha had revealed and a shot of pain surged through me.

"Dimitri," I cleared my throat, it hurt to say his name, "was in the cabin and we kinda talked a bit."

My anger came full force, "Tasha had come and announced," I took a deep breath and exhaled through my mouth," that she was pregnant." By that time, I was staring at anything besides them.

"Oh, Rose," Alberta gave me one of her rare hugs, "I'm so sorry." Her face was full of sympathy and sadness.

"I'm ok," I cracked a half-grin.

"Rose?" Alberta said, gently, "Does anyone else know you're pregnant?"

"What?" My demeanor cracked slightly, " How do you know?" I asked in astonishment.

"I may have leaked it to her," Dr. Olendzki said, her face a little guilty, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I waved my hand around. "Sooner or later, she was bound to know anyways."

Someone burst in through the doors and I leapt up slightly.

"Rose," Lissa came charging and sobbing to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and murmured, "I'm ok, I'm ok, don't cry."

She sniffled and looked up from my shoulder, "Are you ok?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Of course I'm ok," I grinned at her, "Bring on some Strigoi and let's stake em' " I joked, in an effort to make her smile. It worked, the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly.

"You scared me," She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Sorry," I hugged her again, I wanted to tell her the news about Tasha, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to say it out loud a second time and not shed a tear.

I realized then that Sparky wasn't here, so I asked Lissa.

"He's busy punching people who said you jumped in the hole because of suicide," she grimaced, "I tried to stop him, I only succeeded a few times."

I looked to her in surprise. "They actually think that?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed and examined me carefully.

I had forgotten that Alberta and Dr. Olendzki were next to me and I turned to them. "When can I get out?"

"In a couple of hours," Dr. Olendzki replied.

Lissa turned to her. "But the dance is in a few hours."

"What?" I exclaimed, glancing at Lissa, "I forgot about that."

"Well, it's tonight," She laughed, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "I also got dresses for us."

I grinned at her, then I faltered. "What if I can't go?"

Her excitement died down. "I don't know." Her voice was full of sadness.

"Please, can I go?" I turned to Alberta and Dr. Olendzki.

They looked at each other.

"Please?" I begged, "This is the last time I'll go to a party anyways."

Dr. Olendzki looked deep in thought. Alberta was the first one who gave in. "Alright, but someone has to be with you at all times."

I felt a smile breaking across my face as Lissa squealed.

Lissa clapped her hands and hugged me "Can Rose come over to my room to get ready?"

Alberta looked at Dr. Olendzki, who faltered, "I don't know…"

"Please?" I begged.

"You could've had an concussion, do you think that's the best idea? Not to mention, you could've also lost your baby." She looked at me.

"Please?" I begged again, and Lissa showed her support by pleading with me.

"Fine," She finally conceded with a sigh, then turned to Lissa, "Make sure she doesn't get on her feet too much."

Lissa nodded, smiled and helped me out of the bed.

Trying to support me, she walked with me to her room; Moroi had very little experience trying to support heavy weight so it took quite a while to reach her room.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the infirmary so soon after I woke up. I was bone-tired, every muscle protesting my every move. We finally made it to her room where I proceeded to collapse on her bed.

She went over to her closet and took two dresses out, complete with shoes and went up to her accessories box to take out a few pieces of jewellery.

I looked at both of the dresses, the first one was a pale pink chiffon beaded sweep train evening dress that left no doubt that it was Lissa's. It was paired with crystal-embellished sandals and an elaborate mask which had ruffles on the edge and feathers on the side in gold, white, silver and peach.

The next one was a short taffeta strapless dress. It was a beautiful royal blue with silver around the chest, the sparkles glittering in the dim light. This was paired with a black strappy sandal and a mask filled with black and gold.

I looked at the strapless dress then to Lissa. "Isn't that one too short to be a masquerade dress?" I asked.

She came over, then handed me the blue dress, a smile graced her lips. "I figured you didn't like those long dresses, besides, I don't think anyone super important is going, just academy teachers and students, so you could wear whatever and they wouldn't mind."

"Thanks," I hugged her, "And that dress?" I winked at her. "Christian is going to go out of his mind looking at you in that."

She blushed, making her look prettier.

The hour before the masquerade was spent doing our hair and make-up. I let my hair cascade down my back in curls. Lissa put hers in an up-do with a few strands of her hair hanging out in tendrils, framing her face.

A knock on the door startled me, as I struggled to put on the sandals. Lissa was busy in the bathroom putting finishing touches on her make-up.

"Who's there?" I called out. I successfully put on my sandals and got up to go to the door.

"Who do you think?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Christian retorted.

"Sparky?"

"No."

"Then who is it? Christian?"

"Yeah. I refuse to answer to Sparky."

I rolled my eyes.

"And me," A new voice said.

"Would that be Adrian?" I opened the door, and there he was, behind Christian looking hot in a suit, and for once, not drinking or smoking.

Christian pretended to shield his eyes, "Would you stop undressing him with your eyes?"

I glared at him. Why does he always seem to aggravate me? Does it give him some satisfaction to make me angry? "I was not undressing him with my eyes."

He put his hands up. "Just saying." A sound from the bathroom made everyone snap their gaze to it, where Lissa was emerging with her mask on. She seemed positively glowing in happiness.

Christian sucked in a breath.

It was my turn to tease him.

"Nothing to say?" I tried, and failed to arch an eyebrow.

He continued staring at Lissa wordlessly.

"Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face. That seemed to break him out of his stupor.

"What?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

As I watched, Lissa went over to Christian and pecked him sweetly on the cheek. Christian blushed a bright red and slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the gym, where the masquerade was held.

I quickly put my mask on.

Adrian and I followed them, walking at a slow and leisurely pace.

"Excited for Court?" He asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Kind of," I admitted, then hesitated, "But I hope the Queen doesn't…"

"Embarrass you?" Adrian offered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Did I tell you," he grinned at me, not hiding the fact that he was checking me out, "That you look absolutely beautiful and delectable tonight? Oh, and eatable?"

"Eatable?" I looked at him, "Is that even a word?"

"Of course it is." he puffed out, thumping his chest.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" I asked.

He had the cocky grin on again. "Why yes, I did."

By now, the sounds of music were reaching our ears. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

As soon as we stepped inside the gym, I was amazed at the completely transformed room. The whole place looked like it was a ballroom in court, though not as big, but still, I was impressed. Chandeliers graced the ceilings and waiters and waitresses in suits were going around, servicing people. The place was decorated with velvet and silk, creating a flowing room, soothing place.

Adrian guided me to where Lissa and Christian were sitting, and next to them, Tasha and Dimitri.

Pain flashed through me and I looked away as we slowly approached the table. Lissa gave me a sympathetic gaze. Beside her, Christian nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Before she answered him, she gave me an apologetic look.

Beside me, Adrian greeted them, "Tasha," he smiled, "Dimitri," That word was abrupt, if maybe not a bit rude.

I stepped forward. "Tasha," I bit out. She was smiling and rubbing her stomach. When she saw my gaze land on her stomach, her smile was triumphant. Bitch.

Dimitri was absolutely gorgeous. My breath hitched a little as I looked at him thoroughly. He wasn't wearing a mask, so I could look at his face clearly.

I forced myself to become cold and indifferent as I greeted him, "Guardian Belikov," My voice was steely, he flinched.

Ever the gentleman, Adrian pulled out a chair for me to sit and I smiled gratefully at him.

Silence filled the table. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled Adrian to dance.

My emotions were all over the place as I danced with him. Thoughts were plaguing my mind, endless questions hovering around in my brain, without the answer to them.

After a while, I felt a new set of arms around my waist. At closer look, it was Dimitri. I looked around to see Adrian chatting with people.

"What do you want?" I stepped back to put some distance between us.

"Just to talk," he was pleading now, "Please, Roz-se."

"Talk," I said harshly, leading him from the dance floor and out into the gardens.

Once we were out of earshot, I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"I know how you must feel." His eyes were searching me, pleading.

"Do you really?" I asked coldly.

He hesitated. "Not exactly," He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"But," He cut me off when I was about to speak, "I do know that Tasha is either carrying someone else's baby or she is lying."

I was completely caught off guard. "What?"

He paced a few steps then turned back to me. "I never slept with her, so there's no reason why that's my baby."

I recovered. He never slept with her? I thought back to the time when he said he was leaving.

**Flashback**

_Tasha came bounding in the gym, "Dimka," she smiled and went to Dimitri, he caught her in an embrace, "I promised you a family, didn't I? Well, you'll have a beautiful baby by 1-2 years," she was glowing with joy._

_Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, "I know, my beautiful Tasha," he laughed. She just giggled and snuggled into his arms._

_"Want to practice?" she asked, seductively, while winking at him and sauntering off. _

_" Sure," he growled and chased after her, their laughter echoing around the hallways._

**End Flashback**

It sure sounded like they were sleeping together. There was no reason to believe what he just said, about him not sleeping with her. He could've just forgotten or something like that.

I laughed, a menacing sound. "You think I'll believe you?"

His eyes were full of pain now, and desperation, "I'll prove it to you."

"How?" I whispered, hope beginning to blossom in me, then quickly snuffed out at the possibility of him proving it to me.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Dr. Olendzki," he glanced at me, "You can come too, hidden though."

"What would that prove?" I asked, softly. I didn't dare look at him, because I would probably break down in front of him, and I didn't want to do that.

"We'll ask Dr. Olendzki about the percentage in which Moroi can produce with a Dhampir," He came close to me, and I flinched away.

"What would happen if she is carrying your baby?" I asked, voice hard.

"To be honest," He groaned in frustration, "I don't know, I have a feeling she's not telling me something."

I was feeling irritable now, cranky and tired. I wanted to just crawl into bed and not wake up until tomorrow. I felt a smile creeping up on my face at the thought of the first civil conversation we had since he came back, but then I suppressed it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I muttered, then louder, "Can you tell the others I'm tired and going to bed?" Without waiting for a reply, I turned and left, a new burden of worries clouding my mind.

* * *

**No cliffies this time!**

**So guyss... how was last Sacrifice? Like it? Don't like it? Don't post any spoilers though for those who haven't read it... but im sure you guys have :P Also, the dresses and mask, and shoes are on my profile... the link to them, so check it out!**

**Go to this link. SERIOUSLY:**

**.com/2011/02/08/richelle-meads-new-series-bloodlines-cover-reveal-exclusive/**

**It's the new official Bloodlines cover! It comes out on August twenty something. The spin-off series to VA! OMG. SOooo excited. Any thoughts on the cover? And btw, Richelle said that, the girl is Sydney and the guys is Adrian... i thinkkk...**

**Im just wondering... anyone born on Jan 7th? That's my Birthday! I want to know if anyone has the same birthday!**

**Reviewers get Teasers!**

**Xoxo**

**Jammie :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Blood Test

**Pheww... I tried to make this chapter faster :) I hope it's ok :D Thanks to Bob Rhynoplasty, my beta!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Remember that reviewing gets teasers :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

An alarm clock woke me up. It's ringing still vibrating in my head after I had slammed my hand down on it.

I thought about last night.

Why is he begging for forgiveness now? Why did he wait so long, and push me to see if Tasha's lying? Why didn't he try to explain his actions? Also, why didn't he feel guilty when he first broke my heart, why now? I knew I was missing something here. Something important.

I got up blearily and stumbled towards the bathroom, brushing my teeth before quickly dressing and wandering towards where Lissa was, a quick check showed me she was above in the attic, getting ready for something, so I began to head there.

Suddenly, a burst of happiness flowed to me from the bond, and I got sucked into Lissa's head.

Oh God. They were in the early stages of having sex again!

Around them, candles were lit, creating a soft glow around the room. Excitement and nervousness bubbled inside of Lissa. Excitement because she will be getting really close to Christian and nervousness because she didn't want to get caught up there.

As Christian kissed her way up her neck, warmth flooded her, sensation began tingling in her. She felt safe in Christian's arm, nothing else exists around her except him. She loves him so much; she'd do anything for him.

Christian caressed her face, the love in his eyes was so strong that it was blinding. Jealously overcame me, quickly replaced by sadness.

I felt happy that Lissa had a loving boyfriend, but at the same time, lonely and wistful because I didn't have that anymore. When Dimitri kissed me, it was glorious, it was like I couldn't get enough of him, of the man I loved. Jealous feelings stabbed into me.

One minute, I was thinking about how it would be nice to have someone who'd do sweet things for me, the next, Lissa and Christian's clothes were off. Lissa ran her fingers across Christian's arm, reveling in the smooth feel of his skin. I shuddered in disgust.

Desperation to get out of her head overcame me. They were kissing passionately. I mentally groaned. I'd never get the taste of sparky out of my mouth unless I use about 5 bottles of mouth wash.

The condom came out. Yikes. I tried to pull out of her mind. After lots of effort, I came back into my own body, sweating profusely at the effort it took. I decided to change course and head to the gym to train.

When I got there, I immediately laid down on the floor and began stretching. I stretched for about 10 minutes, a faint sound reaching my ears 5 minutes into stretches. I ignored the sound and continued to do what I was doing.

Finishing, I was about to go out to run my laps when the sight of Dimitri doing chin-ups distracted me. I startled. Where did he come from? It must be the faint sound I heard when I was stretching.

His shirt was off, the sweat glistening in the lower plane of his stomach. His muscles contracted everytime he did the stretching.

Not wanting to be caught eyeing Dimitri, I made a noise, as if I just came in. He looked towards me and gave me a small smile. I didn't know why, but that little smile did warm things to my insides, heating me up.

I walked towards him, and stopped within a small distance.

"So?" He finally asked, "Have you thought about coming with me?"

I frowned, "Come with you for what?"

"To see if Tasha is really having my baby."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I could just take a look right? To see if he was really telling the truth? After all, what could it hurt?

My heart, a voice inside of me whispered. It was true. If Tasha is really having Dimitri's baby, it would be like a thousand bricks pounded on me, leaving me struggling for breath. And my heart would shatter. This time, it wouldn't recover.

When I went out to shopping with Lissa, during the period of time Dimitri was gone, guarding Tasha, a old man came and stood beside me in the food court.

"You know," He started, looking at his own wrinkling hands, "You only live once, so make the most of it." He looked at me then.

"Take risks, because once you're an old chap like me?" He chuckled, his voice scratchy, "You'll regret that you never took risks."

Looking back at that day, it was true. If I didn't take risks, I might regret not finding out the truth when I'm old.

"I'll come with you," I said, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Good," He walked a little closer, his breath fanning my face, I looked up and moved back a little. A hurt look flashed across his face before he masked it.

"So, when do we go?" I tried looking anywhere but at him.

"Now." He murmured, studying my face.

"Now?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," He gestured to the exit of the gym. I quickly nodded before making my way out into the cool air.

"Stay hidden," He warned, before disappearing.

Where was he going? Where was he?

In the distance, I vaguely saw Dimitri taking to Tasha.

They talked for a while. Tasha was getting frustrated, I could make out from the distance, while Dimitri was fighting to hold onto his composure.

Finally, when their conversation seemed to end, Dimitri led her to the school infirmary. I crept a little closer and hid behind a plant near the front entrance of the infirmary.

Voices began to drift to me.

"Tasha, can we take a blood test?" I heard Dimitri ask quietly.

"Why?" Tasha's voice was incredulous. I peeked around the corner of the plant.

"Because, I never slept with you." He answered.

"You did," Tasha cried out loudly, startling a nurse nearby.

"I didn't," He said calmly, "I don't remember it happening." He paused. "In fact, I don't actually remember much of the day when I left to be your guardian."

"You did," she repeated, fury was evident in Tasha's voice.

There was something suspicious about the way Tasha was reacting to this, like she was hiding something and didn't want anyone to find out.

"Excuse me," Dr. Olendzki's voice drifted towards me, "What's the matter?"

"We want to take a blood test to determine if Tasha's pregnant." Dimitri stated. Tasha had her hands on her hips and Dimitri was standing calmly beside her.

Dr Olendzki seemed surprised, "Congratulations." Tasha beamed. Somehow, Dr. Olendzki spotted me hiding behind the plant. She gave me a disapproving glance then looked back to the couple.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," She said kindly.

"Thanks," Relief laced Dimitri's tone, "But, can we do it now?"

Dr Olendzki hesitated, "Fine," She agreed, then led them into a room.

I turned around, ready to go, but I accidentally bumped into Adrian.

"Little Dhampir," He greeted me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Big Moroi." I was grateful for this distraction to sort out my thoughts.

"Big Moroi?" He scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at me. Then suddenly, his face brightened, "Why thank you."

"What?" I asked, confused. Then I got it.

"You sick man," I sighed, "There's no hope for you."

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time. I let out a small laugh.

He grinned and draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Finding you," He towed me away from the infirmary door.

What for? I guess it didn't matter. What I really wanted was to ask Adrian whether he sensed something suspicious from Tasha though.

It just seemed that in coming here, she wanted to cause something. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and debated whether to tell him or not to tell him. I decided on the latter.

"Adrian," I hesitated, "Have you noticed anything suspicious about Tasha?"

His stopped, and his bright expression turned serious at my words, "She's hiding something," He murmured gravelly, "I see spots of turquoise and dark colours in her aura. It seems she's a little jealous and angry.

"

I thought about it. What could cause her to be jealous and angry? She has Dimitri, someone who I couldn't have, and possibly a baby!

Gut wrenching sorrow tore at me, my child would never see Dimitri, never know their father.

Adrian watched me with concern. I gave him, what I hoped to be a reassuring smile and looked towards the front of the infirmary, where Tasha and Dimitri were stepping out. Adrian discreetly waved good bye and turned to go.

They were whispering together and I strained to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sick of this bet Tasha," Dimitri growled at her. What was he talking about?

"You still have a week," She replied smugly, examining her nails.

"I'm backing out, _and _talking to Rose," He whispered furiously. I've never seen Dimitri really furious as he was with Tasha now. He always seemed to be this calm person that never loses control.

"You remember our deal," She snapped, eyes flashing.

"I know," He raked a hand through his hair, "But I'm still talking to her."

"You can't," She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I can," He glared right back at her, "I'm sick of your games."

What games? I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about.

Tasha looked at him for a long moment, then turned and walked away.

Dimitri stared after her with an unreadable expression. As he turned to go, he spotted me. Walking in long strides, he reached me in no time.

"What were you talking about?" I questioned, staring at the direction Tasha left.

"Nothing," He sighed.

"Tell me," I insisted, touching his arm. I realized what I was doing and quickly snatched my hand away. He stared at me with a forlorn expression.

"That's what I love about you," He smiled gently, his eyes gazing into mine, "You seem to always know what is going on with me, even if I don't."

Love? He doesn't love me. He loves Tasha. Sadness enveloped me. We continued staring at each other.

"So," I asked, finally breaking the silence, "What have you found?"

He glanced at me with a half-smile, "The results will be back in two hours."

"That fast?" I said in surprise.

He chuckled, "You'd be surprised what money and connections can do."

I laughed, but stopped when I saw his face. It was half way between Awe and longing.

He leant closer, his sweet breath tickling my face, his hand reached out to gently, reverently brush a lock of my hair away from my face.

He cupped my cheek in his hands and gently pulled my mouth to his. I couldn't breathe. I missed this. Missed when we used to steal discreet kisses when no one was looking. But, I reminded myself; he was the one who left.

I couldn't stop myself, I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, molding my mouth to his and passionately kissing him.

He made a low sound in his throat and pulled us behind the plant I hid behind while listening in on Tasha and Dimitri, continuing kissing me. Somehow, I regained my senses.

I placed my hand on his chest and gave it a shove, making him stumble backwards in surprise; he quickly regained his composure and stood up.

"Don't do that again," I warned in a low voice.

"Sorry," He looked sad again, "I'm so sorry Roz-se."

"Come get me when you have the results," I walked forwards, heading towards Lissa's dorm without sparing a glance at him.

When I arrived in front of Lissa's room, I made sure she was in there, and not getting it on with Christian. I pounded heavily on the oak doors.

Lissa opened the door and peered around it, putting a hand to her heart, "Wow, I thought an army was pounding at my door." She grinned at me.

I smiled back at her and went into her room, sitting on the bed. She quickly shut the door and went to sit by me.

"What's up?" She asked, looking at me in concern, "You don't usually pound that hard."

I turned to look at her, "You know last night? How I left early?" At her nod, I continued, "Dimitri wanted to take a blood test, to prove that Tasha's not having a baby." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

I looked up at her, then saw her bewildered look. "What do you mean blood test?" She asked, still looking shocked.

"Dimitri doesn't think she's pregnant at all." I got up and paced the room.

"So he got you to come and witness that he didn't get Tasha pregnant?" She inquired, looking at me.

I nodded, "We're going to be finding out about it in two hours."

"And?" She waited.

I gaped at her.

"And," I hesitated, then blurted out, "Dimitri and I kissed."

"What?" She exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth.

"We were kind of looking at each other, then it happened," I blabbered. Then proceeded to tell Lissa everything.

Wait, blabbered? Rose Hathaway did not blabber. Lissa seemed to realize this too.

She raised a delicate brow.

"You know," I murmured, "If anyone else said what I just did out loud, I would not hesitate to say shut up."

She smiled angelically.

"But since it's you," I pretended to sigh, "I'll let this go." She laughed, the sound flowing to me.

A knock on the door made me hastily scramble to answer it. Dimitri was standing opposite of the door, in his guardian attire.

"Bye Lissa." Without waiting for her reply, I shut the door.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Dimitri looked ahead.

"Are the results ready?" I marveled.

"It's ready," He confirmed, leading the way. The rest of the way to the infirmary was spent in silence. Not breaking it until we had arrived at the entrance of the infirmary, "Hide behind the plant again." He instructed.

He slipped past me into the infirmary, where Tasha was waiting. Dr Olendzki came out carrying files and I ducked behind the plant. Luckily, Tasha wasn't standing in the doorway of the infirmary and she was staring off into space or she would've seen me.

When Tasha caught sight of Dimitri, her whole face lit up, making her seem radiant.

Dr Olendzki cleared her throat. Both Tasha and Dimitri looked at her expectantly.

"Well," She started, looking at the files, "It seems that…" She trailed off.

"Seems that?" Dimitri prodded. Tasha placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

"That you're not pregnant," She finalized, looking surprised. She looked at the couple. Which included A smiling Dimitri and a furious Tasha.

"What do you mean?" She griped, scowling at Dr. Olendzki. "He's the father of my baby."

"Well, the results say otherwise," She looked at Tasha calmly.

Tasha stormed out, not bothering to listen to the rest of what Dr Olendzki was saying.

Dimitri didn't even look at her once before he walked out.

He stopped right in front of the plant I was hiding behind. I shot up quickly and faced him.

"Can you give us a try, please?" He said quietly, "I promise to never hurt you again." He hesitantly reached out and captured my hands with his.

"You can't promise that Dimitri," I said, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"But I can try to make amends," He cupped my face in his hands, "I promise to tell you everything that is bothering me, and not keep secrets or anything."

"You will?" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them.

"I will," He promised, brushing his lips to mine.

"I'll give us a try." I looked at his face, breaking into a huge smile. "But it doesn't mean I trust you."

His face fell a bit at that. "I promise to make it up to you and earn your trust again." He clasped both of my hands together and put it up to his chest.

I reached out; brushing my hands through his hair before getting up on my tiptoes and capturing his lips with mine. We kissed a long time, finally broken when a noise interrupted us.

It was a Novice. And he was trembling.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. Dimitri stepped forward, getting into his Guardian mode.

"Strigoi," He voice shook, "There are Strigoi at our school."

**_

* * *

_**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger :S But how was it?**

Reviewers get teasers!

I'll try not to make the next chapter a cliffhanger, but no guarantee ok?

**Byee for nowww!**

**Jammie :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Strigoi Attack

**SOooo i hope that wasn't tooo long a wait :S Sorry, but you saw the message i left? The one about me losing the first copy of this document. It was so frustrating and i didn't feel like writing because it was too depressing. Enough of my rant :) Thanks to Bob Rhynoplasty for editing this chapter :)**

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like! :)**

**I don't own anything except the plot, Richelle Mead does**

* * *

Chapter 9

**RPOV**

Springing into Action, Dimitri and I followed where the Novice was leading us to the main gates. He had remnants of blood on various parts of his clothing.

As we got closer to the scene, I started to feel nauseous. I was questioning myself, why didn't I feel nauseous when I was in the infirmary?

I was probably too far away from them.

Dimitri looked concerned and thoughtful beside me. He then reached a decision and reached for his phone, no doubt alerting the rest of the school

"Are you okay?" I asked, still rushing forwards, trying to get to where the sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Rose," He murmured, "I'm fine."

I decided to question the novice.

"Kid," I called out to him. Once he answered back, I proceeded to ask him, "Were you sent to fetch us?"

"Yes," He muttered, "Guardian Petrov sent me to find help, and she said that if you decide to fight, be careful and when you start to feel tired, don't fight."

I was shocked. I looked quickly at Dimitri to see if he heard that. He looked puzzled.

"What was that about?" He murmured, quietly.

"Nothing," I turned to look back at the front.

"Roza," He sighed softly, "You can trust me."

Can I really? But I should put that behind me. That was the past, now was the present. Should I tell him about the baby?

I decided not to. I didn't trust him yet. There was no reason to tell him now. Maybe in the future I would.

"It's just," I hesitated, "I've been feeling sick lately." That part was true.

"Ok," Although he didn't push it any further, he looked like he didn't believe what I just said.

I decided to check where Lissa was, to see if she was in danger. She wasn't. So I quickly ran behind the novice, who was taking us to the main gates.

He stopped outside a door, sweating profusely, "This is the furthest I can go, please don't make me go in," He pleaded, then quickly turned around and sprinted off. People were screaming and crying. Someone fainted.

Arriving at where the Strigoi were, I was taken off balance when a red-eyed Strigoi plowed into me. I growled slightly and took out my stake from behind my pants.

"You can't kill me, little girl," The Strigoi said with a cold laugh. He trailed a wintry finger across my cheek and leaned in close to my neck. It was so repulsive that I shivered.

"Really?" I taunted, circling him, catching him off guard when I punched him in the face.

"Really," He shot up and grabbed me, tackling me to the ground and squeezing my wrist until pain shot up my arm.

"A fresh promised Guardian wouldn't hurt me," He smiled evily, letting his guard down for a moment. A moment was all I needed.

"I would," I smirked and propelled forward, thrusting my stake into his cold, dead heart.

He fell.

Around me, sounds of fighting were still going on, but noticeably lesser now. Looking around, Strigoi littered the ground, blood, from the Guardians I assume dripped down from the walls.

I looked around for Dimitri but stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Rose," A chilly voice whispered. I whipped around, looking at Nathan's face.

"What are you doing here?" I took a step backwards. He snickered and took a step closer.

"Nothing," He put his hand up, "Although, your blood smells delicious." He sniffed the air, a smile spreading across his face.

I backed up and positioned myself into my battle stance. Knees bent, fists by my face. I tried to put up a front that I was calm, that I was going to win this fight without a problem, but inside I was terrified. I didn't just have me to worry about anymore. I had a baby growing inside of me. And one wrong move and my baby was gone. That scared me more than I wanted to admit.

Before I could think anymore, Nathan sprung forward, nearly catching me off guard. I was just able to move out of his way before he tackled me.

He jumped up and spun around on me again, that cold smile still across his lips. He lunged forward and attacked me again.

I did everything I could to keep him on the defensive. I couldn't risk him hitting me. One punch to my stomach, and my baby was gone. So I attacked with everything I had, kept him trying to dodge my assault. I was smaller than he was, and could easily avoid his hits. But the longer we fought the more I realized something.

He wasn't trying to kill me, or turn me. He was trying to take me.

That scared me more than I had expected. I had been imprisoned by Strigoi before. Before I could stop it, I had a flashback of that basement, watching Eddie being drank by Isaiah. I felt that same fear creep beneath my skin.

It was stupid on my part. I lost my advantage in the fight. Strigoi are naturally stronger than Dhampirs, that's why we train so hard to fight them. Where we lack in strength we more than make up for in tactical attacks. And I just broke one of the cardinal rules: Never get distracted.

Nathan grabbed me and threw me against a nearby tree. Within seconds, he was on top of me, sniffing my neck. My body tensed and my eyes clenched tight. I waited for the end to come.

To feel those endorphins as Nathan bit into my skin. And I was terrified; how would I react then? Would I willingly go with him? I was so scared that the answer would be yes.

But before he could bite me, he was off me. My eyes shot open and I saw him a few feet away from me. Dimitri stood between us, his stake out at the ready. I couldn't see his face, but I knew, from the way he stood, just how terrifying he must have looked.

Dimitri would protect me, no matter what. If Nathan even tried to move towards me, he'd be dead within seconds.

Nathan didn't move. He just smiled, looked over Dimitri's shoulder at me and said, "Next time, you're mine." Before I could say something witty, he was gone, running away from us, hopefully away from the school.

I panted from the exhaustion and slid down the tree, resting my head in my hands.

Dimitri ran over to me and put an arm out. I smiled gratefully at him and hoisted myself up.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He questioned, looking at me in concern. I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah."

At that moment, footsteps sounded my way, and I looked up to see Lissa run towards me and crushed me into hug, not hiding the fact that she was shaking out of fear.

"How are you?" She asked, concern radiating off her. _How is the baby?_

"He's fine," I mouthed, careful not to give Dimitri the wrong idea.

I took a tiny step closer to Dimitri.

She kept on talking, while I kept on inching towards Dimitri, wanting to hold his hand.

"Wasn't the school in lockdown?" I asked curiously.

"It was," Lissa murmured, glancing quickly at the school and towards the pale dead bodies littered around, she looked like she was going to be sick, "But the fight has been finished for about ten minutes now, the guardians has checked that all the strigoi are dead and the ward was put back up."

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally reaching Dimitri and went to hold his hand.

Her voice stopped abruptly, a slow smile spread across her pale face, "You're together aren't you?"

"Who's together?" Christian's voice cut in through our conversation.

"Rose and Dimitri," She squealed, hugging Christian.

"Really?" Christian smirked, shoving me playfully, "Now we're going to have to avoid finding you when you're having sex."

I glared at him.

"Let's go talk somewhere else," Lissa suggested, leading the way towards the dorms.

Christian and Lissa walked ahead of us, cuddling up. I walked hand in hand with Dimitri after them.

We bumped into someone we were none too happy with. Tasha.

"Dimka," She squealed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. When that failed to elite a response in him, she tried nuzzling his neck. Dimitri unwrapped her arms around him and stepped back, towards me.

"Come to my room?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He answered, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"You're with the whore?" She snarled, shooting me a cold look.

"Watch what you say," Dimitri growled, a low menacing sound, "She's not a whore."

She scoffed, "She's a whore, no doubt about that."

"Watch what you say to my friend," Christian pushed forward and got right into Tasha's face. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Christian started, looking down at her, "I used to respect you, before you became this, this person."

Before she could answer, Christian dragged Lissa gently away, walking towards the Moroi dorms. Lissa shot me an apologetic look.

Dimitri was muttering in Russian as he towed me quickly towards the direction of the cabin, while Tasha was staring after Christian and Lissa.

Arriving at the cabin, we pushed open the door and went in. Dimitri made me sit down in front of the fireplace while he lit it. He sat by me and put an arm around me, cuddling me close to him. We stared into the fire, the silence a comfortable one.

At one point, he said, "I like this." His voice was husky.

"I like this too," I told him honestly. It was really nice, being able to be with Dimitri instead of stealing kisses when no one was looking back when I was still a student at the school.

The door suddenly boomed open, and Dimitri and I shot up. He went into his Guardian mode, searching around while I looked to see if they were any weapons close by.

A muffled curse sounded, followed by a laugh.

"Don't do that," The person, sounding suspiciously like Abe's said.

"But I like it," The laugh person said.

"Old man?" I called out, hoping it was really him or else I'd be embarrassed at calling someone else 'old man.'

"Little girl," He greeted, coming into view, towing my smiling mother, Janine in .

"Why didn't you tell us about your news?" He asked calmly.

"News? What news?" I laughed nervously, sneaking a peek at Dimitri, who looked really confused.

"You know what I'm talking about," He said, glancing at my stomach and back up to my face. I nodded my head towards the door, indicating I wanted to talk.

He didn't seem to notice, because he did a double take when he saw Dimitri.

"You," He said angrily, "What are you doing here?"

I moved to grip Abe's shoulder and tow him towards the door, all the while sending Dimitri apologetic looks. The whole way to the door, Abe glared at Dimitri with so much venom.

Successfully getting Abe out the door, I slammed it, turning to face Abe, who was glaring at the door.

"Sorry," I sighed crossing my arms, "I didn't tell you."

"Damn right you didn't," He muttered still glaring at the door. He turned to face me, and his face softened a little.

"Does he know?" He asked, leaning across the door, staring at me.

I stuttered, "No…I mean…Yes…No…"

"He doesn't know?" He asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet," I rubbed my face.

"Tell him soon, or he'll be really angry with you," Abe instructed.

"I thought you were going to cut his balls off with the way you're acting," I said, surprised that Abe actually wanted me to tell Dimitri.

"I'm still want to cut his balls off," He said, smiling, "What makes you think I won't?"

"Haha," I rolled my eyes.

"That brings me to my next question, How the hell did you get pregnant?" He asked suddenly, a scowl settling on his face. I decided how I was going to answer it, during that time, I heard my mum talking to Dimitri inside.

"Well," I said sarcastically, "When a man and woman love each other very much, wait, you don't have to be in love, you—"

He cut me off, "Yes I know that part," He smirked, "God knows I've done that with your mother."

My mouth fell open in shock, I quickly closed it,"I don't need to know about your love life." I mentally shuddered.

He chuckled then waited, staring at me.

"Well," I leaned against the door, "I don't exactly know, it's just something to do with me being shadow-kissed."

He shook his head, laughing quietly, "You're special."

I beamed at him, "Sure am."

I got up off the door and made my way back in the cabin.

"Well," Abe boomed, "I'm ready to go."

"So soon?" I asked in surprise.

He consulted his watch, "Yes. I've got business."

"Well, bye, Old Man." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hugged my mum.

"Bye, mom," I said, "When are you coming back?"

"Probably in two weeks," She said.

"Ok."

Once they were gone, I went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"Roza?" Dimitri said, coming into the room, sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to go training?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I hesitated. Would it be good if I went? I didn't want to hurt the baby. Dr. Olendzki said I shouldn't do any excessive physical training. I should only do small amounts. I didn't want to hurt the baby and do any possible damage to him by fighting. I knew I shouldn't have fought in the Strigoi battle but I couldn't help myself. So I declined, saying that I felt tired from fighting.

He smiled, settling me down on the bed, stroking my face.

"I want some chocolate donuts," I said, feeling an incredible urge to eat it with pickles.

"I see you haven't changed your favourite food," He said, looking at me amused.

I smiled at him.

He got up, "I'll get it. But I have to call the school first."

"Thanks," I said, gripping his hand tightly, then letting go. He picked up his phone, dialed a few numbers and began to talk, I was hearing words like 'fight' and 'safe' but I was really drowsy so I didn't catch much. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and walked out the door. I settled in, getting comfortable then fell in a dreamless sleep.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I've finally got Roza back. But I needed to earn her trust back again so our relationship would progress.

I smiled, thinking about Rose. She still wants chocolate donuts, her favourite food.

I walked towards the canteen, intent on getting her some donuts then going back and cuddling up against her.

But Lissa came over, and without a word, beckoned me to her dorm room. Once inside, she sat me down on the chair.

"I know you're together," Lissa started, "But I want you to know if you ever hurt her again, I'm going to make your life hell."

I have never heard Lissa say the word 'hell', so it was a great surprise to hear it now.

"I'm never going to hurt her again," I vowed. I wouldn't. I love Rose too much to ever hurt her.

"You see," She said, "You don't really know that, you could hurt her again in the future." She flashed me a look.

"I won't," I said, sitting upright in the chair, "I'll never do that."

"What about Tasha?" She cried, finally losing her icy demeanor, "She could hurt Rose, she nearly did that." She muttered the last part, looking away from me.

"I'll take care of Tasha," I bit out, thinking about Tasha, how she almost ruined my chances of getting back with Roza.

"Next," She said, without looking at me, "She's going to say something that will make you believe her, then you'll go back to her, leaving Rose heartbroken, _again_." I flinched. This was hard, listening to Lissa discuss the chance of Rose having heartbreak.

"You know what she did when you left?" She said, softly, then louder, "She wouldn't eat, or sleep, when she did sleep, she had nightmares."

I clenched the arm rest, suddenly sick.

She finally turned to look at me again, "You know what the worst part was?"

I shook my head.

"She cut herself," She shouted, her face crumpled with pain, and terror, "There was so much blood, I think she was trying to kill herself, but she'd never admit it. She almost died from it, so did the ba—"

She broke off, sitting down on the bed, fiddling with her fingers, biting her lip as if she said something wrong.

"What were you going to say?" I asked, carefully.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her.

"Nothing," She said, shooting me a cold look, "Nothing's wrong. Except for the fact that I'm scared you're going to hurt her again."

I sighed heavily, "How can I prove I'm not going to hurt her again?"

She had a glint in her eye, "When I tell you this piece of information."

**RPOV**

I stretched, feeling relaxed after only half an hour of sleep. Where was Dimitri? And my chocolate donuts? My stomach growled slightly, and I rubbed it, thinking about when a baby bump would show.

I was excited for this, excited when I would be able to hold the baby, sing to the baby, feed it, bathe it, all sorts of things that come with being a mother. The thing is, if I go and take care of the baby, I wouldn't be able to be a Guardian. I have to sacrifice a lot of things for this baby.

This is what scared me. I wanted to be a Guardian as much as I want to be a mother. There's another alternative though. I could be a part time Guardian instead of a full one. But I had to do a lot of planning to be able to do this.

I shivered slightly. The possibility that this baby could destroy my career was terrifying. But I knew that no matter what, I'd still love him.

But I realized I hadn't told Dimitri yet. I resolved to tell him as soon as he brought the chocolate donuts back to me, and after I devoured it, or maybe after I ate it with pickles.

The door shot open, and I jumped slightly, but smiled when I saw Dimitri, his face a cold mask.

He didn't smile back at me, instead he said, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

* * *

**Reviewers get TEASERS! :) What do you think will happen next? I love to hear your thoughts and you know i'll always write back :)**

**Anyone a fan of TMI? (The Mortal Instruments... City of Bones?) THey're making a movie on it. How exciting is that? Though not as exciting as the VA Moviee! **

**Who do you want to play Dimitri in the moviee?**

**See you later**

**Jammie :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Testing

**So, I'm alive. Im soo sorry. I'm not going to rage on and on and on because you probably want to read the story. But just know that i have a huge Writers Block and i had to research some information before i could write this chapter. **

**If you like, you can give me some ideas and if i use it in the story, i'll mention you in the chapter it's written in!**

**Thanks to Bob Rhynoplasty :) **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy, But i own the plot :P**

* * *

Chapter 10

"The baby?" I stared at him incredulously. Who could've told him? Through the bond, I could sense Lissa feeling really guilty about something. Piecing it together, I could tell it was her who had told Dimitri.

I got angry with her, as a flash of betrayal shot through me. I wanted to be the one that told Dimitri this, I couldn't believe Lissa did this! He shouldn't have heard it from her; he should've heard it personally from me.

I sighed in anger, but only for a fleeting second before it went away. I could never stay angry at Lissa, because of the bond we shared and also because of everything we went through together.

Like when Lissa's parents and her brother Andre died, we got through the devastating loss of their death together.

"Yes, the baby," He said, his voice low but it held a note of hurt in it.

"Lissa told you." I stated, although it was obvious.

He confirmed.

I was silent after that. What could I say? That I was going to tell him? I was literally about to tell him once he came in and sat down, but it backfired. It wouldn't work if I told him that. I knew it already.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby? Specifically, that Adrian's the father?" He stalked towards me, and I immediately leaned back in shock.

I shook my head, "You've got it all wrong, and Adrian's not the father."

"Then who is?" He demanded, his face not believing it. There was no way to avoid telling him the truth, but I wavered a bit. Would he believe me? It's barely believable, even to me.

I hesitated, then decided to get this over and done with.

"You," I murmured quietly, staring at his face, hoping he would believe me. I tried to keep a calm composure, but my heart betrayed me with it's fast pounding in my chest. My palms were sweaty and I quickly wiped it on my pants.

He clenched his fists at his sides. He looked murderously angry now. A look I've only seen once before when, when Tasha betrayed him.

"Don't lie to me," He growled, his voice cracking a little before he regained his composure.

"I'm not lying," I said, calmly, willing and hoping with all my heart he won't go out the door.

"There's no way the baby could be mine," He said, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. He stopped suddenly, shook his head, and then went out the door without looking at me.

I was hurt. I didn't know what to do. After all we went through and he still didn't trust me? I growled, slapping my hand against the bedside table and muttered some words that my mother would slap me for.

But then, I realized, there was no rational way that two Dhamphirs could have children. If I looked at someone else's point of view, I would also immediately come to that conclusion.

Even though, I had said that Adrian's not the baby's father.

That's it; I had to find a way to convince him that he really was the father of my baby. I ran out the door, determined to catch him before he disappeared somewhere. I got to thinking on the way to finding Dimitri. I wanted to give him some space to calm down and give him some thinking space so I decided to visit Lissa first, to find out why she told him the information. I knocked hard on her door. The door swung open and I took a step forward. Lissa cowered behind it, clearly afraid.

"I'm not going to do anything," I sighed, gently slipping in the door and sitting on her bed.

"Sorry," Lissa blurted out from her place at the door, her hands covering her face.

"I'm just asking," I started, "Why you told Dimitri? He's really pissed at me right now because he thinks Adrian's the father."

She gasped, guilt covering her face. I looked at her, waiting.

After a moment, She sighed, "I was protecting you, or attempting to."

"Why would you do that?" I couldn't help but feel a bit angry, even though I said she's my best friend. I thought it was justified.

"I was so scared he was going to hurt you again," She whispered, "And I thought…" She trailed off, looked down for a second and peeked up at me before she continued, "I thought if I told him, I would figure out what he was planning on doing."

I stared at her. Then slumped down. I thought about the best way to approach Dimitri, because I knew, I couldn't just go up to him and say 'this is your baby'. He wouldn't believe me, hell; I didn't really believe it until Dr Olendzki confirmed it.

My thoughts got interrupted when Christian burst in the room; panting hard, sweat dripping in rivulets down his face. There was a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Adrian…" He tried to catch his breath, " and Dimitri are fighting in his room. I was there, just trying to see if he was doing anything funny behind our backs when Dimitri came charging in."

He sucked in a exacerbated breath, "I ran over here as fast as I could once I found out you weren't in your dorm."

"What?" I yelled.

He flinched and pointed towards the door gesturing for me to go to them. Without looking at Lissa, I sprinted towards Adrian's room, determined to catch them before an accident could happen.

As I got nearer, I heard shouting, and Eddie and Mia were standing outside their door, Eddie looking like he wanted to go in and see what was up but knowing he wasn't involved. Once Eddie caught sight of me, he attempted to hide Mia behind his back, but I just gave him a look before he smiled back sheepishly at me, putting a finger to his lips and pointing towards the dorms where Guardians were patrolling them.

I rolled my eyes and walked faster.

I twisted the door knob, finding it unlocked and shot inside.

The place was a mess, clothes and bottles of liquor were strewn around the room. Creeping towards the kitchen, the voices got louder, until I reached the doorway, where Adrian had a huge bruise on his cheek, which was quickly blossoming.

"Stop," I shouted, halting what they were doing.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted, wincing. A shot of sympathy went through me.

"Rose," Dimitri said stiffly. I inclined my head in his direction.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, looking between the two.

Adrian shrugged, seeming nonchalant, "I don't know, one minute I had my peace and quiet with my drinks," He paused, seeming to consider his words, "Let me tell you, this guy here," He pointed to Dimitri, "Interrupted my time by bursting into my room and punching me in the face, you came in about three…no…four minutes later. See this is why I don't go to college, I absolutely hate maths."

I just crossed my arms.

Everyone was silent. The tension so thick that it felt like you couldn't breathe.

A fly buzzed around suddenly, it flew around us and landed on Adrian's cheek. Normally I wouldn't take notice of a fly, but the silence in the room was unbearable. No one was speaking and I found that I needed to focus on something else. He made a move to swat the fly and in the process, smacked his cheek where the bruise was located.

I looked at him in concern as he doubled over, swearing profanities. With great effort, he pulled himself together and straightened.

I laughed, breaking some of the tension, as Dimitri's lips quirked up a bit.

Once Adrian recovered, he shot a glare at Dimitri, "For the last time, Rose is not pregnant with my baby!" He exclaimed.

I glanced between the both of them and saw that Dimitri kept on shooting Adrian a cold glance. A sudden inspiration struck me, and I almost jumped from the excitement.

Adrian and Dimitri both looked at me curiously. "We're going shopping!" I said, then frowned, "Tomorrow though." At their surprised expression, I nodded, confirming it.

Before they had a chance to protest, I was out the door, shouting the information to both Mia and Eddie and rushing to Lissa's room. I knocked quickly, and went in once Lissa opened the door.

"We're going shopping tomorrow," I informed her.

"We are?" She said smiling, "I'll go ask Alberta."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, going back to my dorm to change and sleep.

The next day, we had permission from Alberta and had scored two mini vans =

Every one of us, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and two extra Guardians stood around the parking space while the other two Guardians brought the vans around. Adrian had opted out when I returned to the guest housing and he said he wasn't feeling well, while giving me a wink when Dimitri wasn't looking.

We were waiting patiently when Tasha came and immediately planted herself next to Dimitri and Christian.

"What are you doing here?" I tossed my hair back and stood in front of her, letting her know I had the upper hand here.

"Shopping of course," She stepped a bit closer to Dimitri, I shot her a cold glare.

"You're not invited," I said, looking quickly at Christian to see if he had any thoughts on this.

He didn't, except for the brief flash of sadness in his eyes.

I felt bad for him. Not only had he lost his aunt, he lost the only family he had, the trust between them diminished.

Lissa, as always, was uneasy of things like this, so she gently touched my arm, and nodded. _It's just for a bit, Rose. You can ignore her if you want._

I sighed and stepped next to Dimitri, hugging his waist to my body.

He draped an arm around my shoulders and steered me towards the first car, his earlier disgruntlement at thinking our baby was Adrian's seeming to be gone for the moment.

We left a very disappointed Tasha behind. I smirked and turned my face into Dimitri's arm so no one would see it.

"Roza, I can see you," Dimitri chuckled lightly, hoisting me up onto the first van and settling down next to me.

I shrugged innocently, "What?"

He made an exasperated sound and mumbled something in Russian.

Once everyone was settled in both of the vans, we were on our way to the nearest mall. The trip was spent in silence, with my head on the crook of Dimitris' neck.

Lissa were mentally making a list of what she was going to buy, but she was shielding something from me, I didn't want to pry, because the emotional waves I caught from her was only anticipation, excitement and guilt telling Dimitri I was pregnant.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Dimitri was gently nudging me awake.

We were split off into teams then. Dimitri and I were guarding close, and the other two guardians were guarding from afar. I wanted to go buy something from the chemist first, so I dragged Lissa, Christian and Dimitri there.

Tasha of course, tried to trail along, but I gave specific instruction to the guardians to not let her come with us to the pharmacist, a little ways out of the wall. It was just two streets away. Eddie and Mia wanted to go to the food court so we told them to meet us in there later.

"Rose, What are you doing?" Lissa asked, grabbing my arm and steering me off to one side to avoid someone running into us.

"Getting a pregnancy test that shows how long ago you conceived," I whispered, sneaking a glance at Dimitri to see him watching me. He smiled a little and I turned back to Lissa.

Understanding lit up her eyes, and she suddenly rushed me off to the pharmacist, linking her arm with mine.

Christian and Dimitri followed behind.

Arriving at the pharmacist, Lissa immediately took me to the pregnancy section. I browsed through it, looking for the Clearblue pregnancy test that shows how long ago you conceived. I picked up the box, one we found it, and looked at the description.  
"Liss," I groaned, "It says here that you can't check how long ago you conceived if its over three weeks, you can only confirm by a doctor."

She gave me a devastated look.

It was at that moment Dimitri and Christian arrived at the aisle we were in.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, glancing in confusion at the box in my hand.

I attempted to hide it behind my back because, hell, even if he was the father of my baby, it was kind of embarrassing.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a smoldering look.

I gasped and looked away. A sudden idea struck at me. I gave him one of my own smoldering looks and watched in satisfaction at his deep growl.

After a while, I sighed in surrender, a few agonizing long minutes and gave the test to him.

He looked at it then back up at me, then he gave me a loving look and a hard kiss.

"Thank you, Roza," His voice was rough, filled with emotion. I smiled at him and stood up on my toes to kiss him again.

Lissa tapped me on the shoulder, giving me an angelic smile, "I figured it out, I'm going to take you to the doctor's."

"The doctor's?" I asked, "That's back at the academy."

Lissa laughed, "There's a doctor somewhere nearby." I scrunched my eyebrows and peered around the mall.

Dimitri slipped an arm around my waist.

"To confirm that the baby is yours." She stated pointedly at him. He smiled at her in appreciation.

We walked out of the chemist together, with Lissa leading the way to the medical clinic in the mall. She stopped in front of the door and then hurried to where the guardians were, speaking softly to them, I think she was telling them to stay outside while the three of us went in. While this was happening, Dimitri spun me to face him, searching my eyes.

"I believe you," He said quietly, hugging me to him, "I believe that Adrian isn't the father."

"You do?" I murmured, surprised at his change of demeanor.

"Yes," He stated, caressing my cheek softly, "You wouldn't go to such drastic measures otherwise."

Happiness bubbled in me and I flung myself at Dimitri, hugging him very tightly. He returned my hug and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He stiffened suddenly, his face creasing with worry, "Are you hungry? I remembered my sisters pregnancy, they were always hungry." He looked away, face lost in memory as a soft smile graced his lips.

"I'm not hungry," I told him.

I looked towards Lissa's direction and found her coming our way, I looked at her and she nodded towards the clinic door. I pushed it open causing the bell to ding. Everyone turned to look and I fought a wave of nervousness.

I scanned the room quickly to see if there were any threats that were nearby. I was relieved there weren't any.

Lissa stood next to me and pulled me towards the counter where a admin sat, the first three buttons of her blouse unbuttoned, holding the patient chart on her lap. She straightened after seeing us and flashed us all a grin. I couldn't help but notice her eyeing Dimitri. I suppressed the urge to punch her out. I glared at her but that didn't deter her from trying to get Dimitri's attention.

"Hi, I'm Tracie," She purred at Dimitri, completely ignoring the rest of us.

He encircled an arm around my waist and I smiled in satisfaction. She didn't seem to lose interest though.

"What can I do to you? Do you have a fever?" She slid a hand up and down Dimitris' arm, coming to a rest at his forehead, the innuendo not lost on us. I was trying very hard not to punch her now

I think Dimitri noticed this as he rubbed my back soothingly, leaning down to murmur, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, no one else can compare."

My heart swelled a little and I smiled up at him.

"Whoops, my bad," She laughed, "I meant, what can I do for you?"

I had enough as I got right in front of her face, "Back off, Bitch, he's mine," I growled, grabbing Dimitri possessively and kissed him hard.

He responded immediately, tightening his grip on me and returning the kiss with the same fervor.

The world ceased to exist around us as his soft lips caressed mine, in my mind, there was no one but us, no patients sitting in the waiting room, no scantily dressed admin, no-one.

A clearing of the throat brought us back. I pulled back as we both panted slightly. I grinned when I saw the expression on the admin's face. It was of shame and jealously.

She blinked once, not looking at Dimitri now, but at me, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"You can help me by getting me an appointment with the Obstetrician." I snapped, and then waited for her to confirm my time slot.

"W-we have one right now," She stuttered, looking scared, "The patient cancelled ten minutes ago." She gave me some forms and I quickly signed it in and filled in the blanks in under 10 minutes.

"Great," I said, once I completed, "Which way?"

She quickly faxed them to the doctor and looked back at me.

"T-that w-way," She pointed to a room at the end of a hallway with shaking hands.

Without saying anything to her, I marched to that room with Dimitri and Lissa hot on my heels.

"Wait," The admin called out, "She's not ready for you yet. She said ten minutes."

I glared at her and she flinched.

I sighed, but went to sit in the waiting room. Once we were all settled in the various chairs, I leaned into Dimitri, grasping his hand tightly.

_Rose, _Lissa asked in my mind, _Do you want me to come in or not? I don't want to intrude._

I was about to say yes, but then I thought this should be a private time for us. I shook my head slowly at her, giving her an apologetic smile.

She nodded in understanding and gave me a quick encouraging look, then stood up and went out the door to her Guardians.

The admin called us after ten minutes and we began to make our way towards the Doctors office.

"You ready?" I breathed to Dimitri, clutching his hand in my own.

"Are you?" He inquired, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I took a deep breath, "Yes," Before pushing my way into the room.

At once, I was bombarded with the medical pictures featuring babies on the wall.

I looked around and spotted a elderly nurse holding a chart in her hands.

"Ms Hathaway," She greeted and looked inquiringly at Dimitri, "And this is?"

"Mr Belikov," Dimitri said, stepping forward and shook her hand. She smiled, and then went on to ask me about my height and weight and all the necessary information.

She told us to wait a minute as she disappeared through the door, coming back with a gown before slipping out again. The doctor came in later.

She sat down in the chair and gestured for us to sit on the sofa.

She smiled politely at us, looking at the chart she held in her hands, "So, it's Rose isn't it

"Yes," I said, leaning against Dimitri.

"I'm Dr Ashlyn Rogers and I assume from the form," She began, ""That you wanted a Prenatal DNA paternity test and that you're about 5-6 weeks along."

I confirmed this with a nod of my head.

"Great, change into this please" She said, handing me the gown. Once the gown was on I waited for her instructions. "Hop on," She gestured to the examination bed sitting in the middle of the room.

I pulled Dimitri with me and held his hand while I slowly lowered myself in bed.

"I'm going to do this transcervically so you need to pull down your underwear." She went to the ultrasound machine and started to set it up.

"Are you comfortable with this?" I asked Dimitri, noticing how he was a bit flushed.

"Yeah," He croaked, then he cleared his throat. I looked at him then shrugged, before pulling my underwear down.

Dimitri gaped at me.

Dr Rogers turned back and held up a long medical looking stick. She sat down in a office chair and wheeled herself towards me

"Relax," She murmured, tapping away on the laptop.

She looked at me then, and slowly inserted the stick into my vagina.

I looked towards Dimitri, while Dr Rogers collected amniotic fluid. His face was ashen and he looked about ready to throw up. I stroked his hand lightly and only let go when I felt the stick withdraw. I turned towards Dr Rogers to ask if Dimitri needed to do some kind of tests too.

She said that Dimitri needed to do the test, by collecting cheek cells by rubbing a swab inside his mouth. Meanwhile, the stick was fully withdrawn now, with some residue of blood left on it. Dr Rogers placed it on a medical tray and asked for Dimitri to do the test.

I turned to urge Dimitri forward.

* * *

**Wooooo, I hate Writers Block. Seriously, you don't know what to write when you have them. It like, literally blocks your creative writing mind.**

**Like i said at the top, feel free to leave me some suggestions for future chapters, and if i use them, i'll mention you in that chapter. If i don't use your ideas though, don't feel bad! It just means i don't know how to fit it in the story!**

**Revieww pleasee? You get a teaser for the next chapter and i'm going to update next friday or saturday depending on my school load.**

**I already have half of it written up and i did kind of a summary thing for future chapters like... Chapter 11: Shopping, Dimitri... so to keep me from getting writers block.**

**You Guys all Rock :)**

**See you next week!**


End file.
